


Here Comes The Sun

by Bremmatron33



Series: Devils don't fly [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demons, Explicit Language, Humanformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: College can be a pretty shitty time. Broke, overworked, and coming to terms with your fading youth can all make it seem impossible! Luckily with with his occult loving roommate Dead End and Business major Law minor good mate Swindle Breakdown might just make it through the last dregs of the semester.





	1. Demons and Disney songs

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all just pretend that the 80's ie when I wanted to set this fic are just like....the way they are now because I completely forgot halfway through. Anyway I hope you like this!

Breakdown sat at one of the library tables just glaring at his textbooks. It was late…. real late and no amount of smacking his head into his calculus book was going to make him understand it any better. For the third or fourth time that night he really wondered why he didn’t get into the nursing program when he had the chance.

“You don’t like blood in person.” as if psychic Dead End called quietly over from his own stack of books. He was right unfortunately. Breakdown was all for gory movies and mangled limbs on tv and film and even honestly when he was causing them in a fight but if anyone was in real pain and bleeding out or god forbid needed blood taken it just sqicked him out so hard. It just seemed weird!

Placing his head on his hands Breakdown looked at his friend through the crack in the book wall they had made. “I could learn to get over it. It’s not like I faint or anything I just don’t like everything all together ya know like screamin’ and blood, and being exhausted. Everyone I know in the program is only alive because their bodies’ are embalmed with whisky.” Breakdown quietly tried to repress the hours he spent looking for poor Ambulon’s prosthetic leg after he drunkenly threw it at his Ratchet’s TA at a party down by the river. Luckily it hadn’t been in the river or that night would have been twice as worse. Who knew it was so hard to find a leg in tall grass. “I..I don’t want to be that but what am I gonna do if I can’t get passed this?! I don’t want to go into construction like my old man and I’m already killing myself at the mines!”

Dead End inched his chair closer to Breakdown and placed a caring hand on his shoulder.“You don’t need a great calculus grade you just need to pass. It’s not like you ever use it really. It’s all shapes and computer bullshit.”

“Then why am I learnin’ it! God I hate school it makes no fucking sense.” Breakdown huffed as he nestled his face in the space between his book and arms. At least the book was good for one thing the strange slightly laminated pages were cool on his forehead.

“Yup~ At least you’re not like the other slackers. You’ve got a decent C average and all fucking weekend. Just keep reading the chapters and doing the problems over and over again and I’m sure something will stick despite your nerves and if not Brainstorm owes me a favor and he’s great at cheating. Just tell me how you’re feeling on tuesday and I’ll give him a heads up.”

Breakdown groaned as he sighed. Dead End was a great and friendly roommate but did his go to solutions have to be so criminal. “I don’t want to cheat Dee.”

Dead End carefully scooted his chair closer. The library was pretty dead considering most of the finals were three weeks away but Dead End didn’t like taking any chances. He wasn’t the snitching type so he made sure he kept himself out of trouble to continue committing the dirty deeds he got away with. “Why the hell not you took a professor who’s hungover during every class he teaches and only tells you about his stories about back in Vietnam.”

“No one’s really sure what war he was actually in. Were not even sure he’s not just retelling us the plot of a Wolverine comic but he curves all his tests and no one in the class is an ass about ruining it so it’s a decent trade off I guess.” Not to mention the class ended three weeks ahead of the others. Breakdown planned to use most of the time for studying but it was nice to finally get to go to some of the crazier week night parties that went on thanks to the extra free time.

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Still I don’t want to waste all weekend with my nose in these books! I can’t wait for summer. At least I only have to work in the mines weekdays till sundown.” God even the thought of the mines made his bones sore! Still he wasn’t lying to himself. The mines were decent work with good pay and good people. Still if his body had anything to say, it preferred the cushy student life better.

“You spend the rest of the time working out, drinkin’, and sleeping. You don’t exactly live a charmed life either way. Just study enough so you can try to earn that C because I know even if I save your ass you won’t shut up about how you’re a failure for the rest of the semester.” Dead End knew Breakdown would take his advice but that didn’t stop the other man from sighing dramatically as if he was a princess who couldn’t go to a ball. “You can have fun with me and Swindle tomorrow night if you don’t want to go stir crazy.”

“What d’you have planned for tomorrow?”

“Supposedly one of Swin’s law teachers was a real ass thanks to one jerk in the class and gave them a really hard pop quiz. Really stupid stuff they barely even covered. It ruined all their grades. Swin wants to see if I can summon a demon to eat him or something.”

“Summon a demon? Swin can’t seriously think that’ll work right?” The thought immediately pinged as a nope in Breakdown’s overly horror movie saturated brain but it did kind of sound like a dumb college thing that would make great memories.

“Don’t think so but it’s just a chance to order pizza and drink shite beer and complain. You know how much he loves to bitch. I only offered because as long as I film it I’ll get extra credit in my mythology class and if it works my latin professor says he’ll give me an automatic A for the semester. I only took that course so I wouldn’t have to trudge through another language course so I’ll be happy if it’s a success. ‘Sides who else would you ever want to attempt to summon a demon with than Swindle?” Dee had a point Breakdown couldn’t think of anyone else.

He shifted in his seat, a goofy smile on his face as he remembered the last few times he’d partied with Dee and Swin. They were good times even if they were quieter thanks to the two's social anxieties. Not like he was any better himself even though he tried is best to pretend. So pizza, beer, and the chance of selling his soul for material goods did sound like a fun time they way Dee spun it. “Does that mean I can get drunk and doodle on the floor and you won’t yell at me?”

“You can certainly doodle on the craft paper I’m’a put down unless you don’t want your safety deposit money back. I figured you could film for us because for some reason the girls think you’re "cute" and "funny".” Dead End’s mocking tone was unwarranted seeing as he pretty much dug his own grave on the issue.

Breakdown just nearly forced his blush back.“That’s because the last time you filmed me drunk we were watching beauty and the beast and I was singing along! I begged you not to post that shit and you did it anyway. You get what you deserve.”

Dead End leaned over the stack of books separating them to give Breakdown a grave dead eyed look. “I don’t deserve dozens of hot girls giving me their numbers for you only to tell them that you’re not interested. That’s a new kind of cruel.”

Breakdown had to admit it was a bummer but it wasn’t his fault that Dee’s “Dark Mythos”, a glorified occult class, was filled with girls. Before the video Breakdown had been positive the class was filled with nothing but classy witchy lesbians considering the professor. He was... at least half right according to Dee. “Don’t say it like that~ you’ll get rumors started about me Dee. It’s not that I’m not...ya know interested, I just know myself better and if I get into a relationship I’ll put all my time into them instead.”

“Your time, your money, your soul. This is why your last girlfriend tried to gut you and sell your organs on the black market. YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN SHE WAS CRAZY BECAUSE OF THE OBVIOUS RED FLAG THAT SHE ACTUALLY HAD ACCESS TO THE BLACK MARKET!” Dead End tried to keep his dramatics hushed but he still couldn’t believe how big of an idiot Breakdown had been at the time. Airachnid hadn’t even been that hot!

Breakdown shook out a shiver. He really didn’t like remembering Airachnid. There was so much wrong in that relationship and he just wanted to forget. Hopefully she would never get out of the institution. “She also called me by her ex’s name when we fucked and that was a little demeaning….and weird…..considering her ex was a girl.”

Dead End didn’t seem to find anything strange with the info as he just flipped back and forth through random chapters of his text book, clearly at the end of his studying rope himself. “Hot. So do you wanna help or not?”

“Are you gonna have to use blood to make the weird summonin’ circle or somethin’.”

“I’m going to try to get away with red chalk and a bucket of dyed corn syrup but Swindle will be bringing the real deal just in case. You know for posterity's sake. If something’s worth doin’ and all that.” Ew. Breakdown couldn’t help the face he made despite Dead End’s eye roll. “It’s not like you have to play in it. I think the circle is more to ya know contain the demon more than it is to protect us so you can be as far away from it as you want.”

Breakdown stretched his arms out across what table space was left and groaned as his spine and joints cracked. “Fine I’ll film but can we please go and get food. I want a burrito.”

Dead End looked at the clock and then back at his sticky noted textbook and sighed. “Yeah let’s blow this joint I’m starving too.”

* * *

 

Breakdown started the next day eating the other half of last night’s burrito and hitting the gym. It was sunny and warm despite the constant flash rain storms and despite being muggy it was an overall good start to a day. One that slowly went downhill. His Saturday classes were long and boring and as much as he knew he was trying his best it was disheartening to see C after C on his papers and tests even after all the effort he put in. There was always the occasional perfect score or lower but they were rare and always seemed to be in classes that didn’t really matter. By the time he was driving languidly back home after his shift at the local Wal-Mart he was already thinking of how many managers and strangers he could get killed for his soul. God he really did miss the mines.

By the time he got back to the dorms the only thing keeping him alive was the smell of pizza. Tiptoeing around the floor to get his shoes off and not ruin the paper taped to the floor Breakdown pulled himself up onto his top bunk and fell face first into his pillow. “Mmmhmm you splurged for the good pizza didn’t you?”

Despite being muffled Dead End gave him an idle “Ya. I also splurged for the crappy pizza and hot wings. You can thank Dragstrip for the slightly stale donuts and coffee though. He threw them at me like an hour ago. I tried to get him to stick around but I think he’s fucking his shop teacher...or the guy that runs the gym you two go to. I can’t tell and he won’t.”

“You mean the glass blowing guy?” Dead End hummed in confirmation. Breakdown pouted into his pillow. Dragstrip was always so fucking lucky. “Will you get me pizza?” Had to drown his single sorrows somehow.

By the time Swindle got there the two had queued up a number of horror movies to watch and were listening to heavy metal music. If this worked and they were going to go out than they were going to do it in style at least. Swindle had quickly grabbed himself some food and was hunkered in Dead End’s bed watching the other work as Freddy Kruger hacked and slashed at another 80’s blond.

“You know that thing looks way more legit than I thought it would. Did you….find something to go off of?” Dead End rubbed red chalk off his hands as he stood up to breath in some not chalky air for a bit.

“Yeah my Latin professor gave me this really old book and I found a few websites. The book is mostly just full of different demons and their...chants or whatever though. Here.” Quickly grabbing at his bag Dead End tossed Swindle a large old red leather bound book. “Have fun window shopping demons while I finish this. Did you put the blood in my mini fridge or Breakdown’s?”

“The gray one.” Breakdown had leaned over now and every now and again Swindle would raise the book up to show him a demon and laugh at the freaky drawings.”You know….not to sound cliche or..stupid but I was thinking this would be more like us going to the boonies in a cool car to find a crossroad. Not…..a start to a really weird porno.”

Dead End gave Swindle a smug slightly condescending look. “You wanted this shit to be like that stupid drama show with the hot twins didn’t you?”

“Well! They certainly made it seem legit! Besides there are crossroad dudes in this book! I may not be able to read any of this shit but I can guess pictures and there are a lot of roads in here.”

“Yeah well….tough luck we’re doin’ this. If it doesn’t work and we’re not too drunk by the end of the night... and I can find something like the shit we might need then we can make a trip out.”

“Cool. So can you even read a word of this garbage because frankly I didn’t think you took your class that seriously.”

Dead End shrugged his shoulders as he flecked blood around the circle. “I know enough. Just tell me who you like and I’ll see if I can swing it. Professor Vos is a freak so who knows what kind of fucks are in that book I’m not gonna summon you something that’s gonna like want to rip out my spine and use it as a croquet mallet just so you can give your professor explosive diarrhea or whatever you want to do.”

Swindle chuckled as he turned the thick brittle pages of the book. “I mean I wanted to drive him insane by sicking some hellhounds to bark at his door for months or…...get him fired for lusting after one of his students but your idea at least sounds funny.” It was obvious Swin was unimpressed by the suggestion to say the least.

Dead End gave the man his signature deadpan look.“You’re a fucking demon yourself Swindle. I wouldn’t be surprised if they drag you back with them once this is done.”

“I would take it as a compliment.”

“What about this one!” Nearly obscuring the page with his instructing hand Swindle gently pushed Breakdown’s finger away so he could look at the demon. It certainly looked menacing enough with massive horns, covered in mouths and claws and spikes. It was pretty good looking too despite it’s obvious androgyny it had some pretty nice curves.

“Why is it surrounded by flowers? Does that mean it’s an easy level demon?”

Dead End idly tossed his paintbrush in the sink as he grabbed for the book. “No. Those are lilies so it means they’re under Lilith’s court….so more like a monster than a demon. See the crowns above his head that’s how you know how strong he is.” Dead End traced the small arch of crowns with his finger as he looked at the rest of the text on the page. “Fives not bad….depending on what kind of demon he is.”

“So what does that mean? He won’t make deals?”

“No...it just means he may not have been an angel before. Being with Lilith could mean a lot of things.” Dead End shoved Swindle over to sit as he shoved his face deeper into the book to decipher all the faded wording.

“Are they the sort of bastard we’re looking for?”

“Hard to say.” Dead End took forever as he silently mouthed the words again and again. “Fallen from heaven…”,that’s a key phrase, “ Blah blah blah I think that’s just the...time…..for his sins of lusting gluttony…”, he may be a cannibal which is….eh. It also mentions Erinyes...so that’s a good sign and there are chains and collars so…..maybe hellhounds. It’s….. a lot. I don’t know if this one is too much for us but I’m always ready to die historic so it’s your call.”

Swindle gave Dead End his best grin as he pat his friend roughly on the shoulder. “Puh-lease~ You’ve got me here. Get BD his camera and let’s do this!”

“Okay~” Dead End tossed the book to the floor as he went over to his fridge to crack open another beer and set up the rest of the circle.

* * *

 

After a few more beers and slices of maybe their last meal ever all three of the guys were on the ground. Breakdown was already ruining a corner of the paper as he drunkenly chatted into the camera on and off. “Make sure you don’t run the battery down before the show big guy alright?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine.” Breakdown had to admit, as he panned the shot around the room, Swindle had been right. Dead End’s circle looked way too legit luckily it was off put by the bottles of gatorade and cheetos in the center along side the bucket of blood that he was actively trying to ignore.. Neither him or Dead End could guess where Swindle had gotten it from.

“Let’s just not give him the chance. We got to be ready now you’ve checked this damn circle a dozen times like something is actually gonna happen and you’re not just gonna shove in some fancy effects later.”

“Listen I’m not taking any chances….but I am setting the scene yes. I bought all these fucking candles and incense I am going to use them!” Breathing on the last stick till the scent of ‘Night Rain’ smoke filled the room with the rest Dead End sat next to Swindle and pulled the book back into his lap. “Does everything look good BD?”

Breakdown looked at all the hanging black sheets, gold beads, and clumped candles and nodded approvingly. “If I was a demon I’d be into this.”

“Cool then make sure that we’re on.”

“Got ya.” Breakdown quickly set the shot, making sure to keep his arm steady before promptly ignoring the scene to go back to doodling and his whisky coke. It was rare Swindle splurged and bought them something over so he was going to take full advantage of all the liquor.

“All right so we got blood to channel the fuck, we got tears of... sinners, in our case sins past, and an offering of...cheetos and one clementine. Let’s do this.” Dead End placed both his hands on the edge of the circle as he looked at his laptop and the book back and forth to make sure the things that should have been the same...were the same. “Alright so I googled how to pronounce all this so it might take me a few tries.” Despite chanting the call in as many ways he could think…...absolutely nothing happened. Which wasn’t that surprising and yet still slightly disappointing.

“Maybe you were right maybe this guy is too high a level for us and he’s just giving us a chance to not get our hearts eaten out through our assholes. Should I look for another one?”

Dead End couldn’t help but laugh at how serious Swindle was taking the idea and the drunker the three got the more determined they all seemed to at least summon one fucking demon. They eventually forgot about the thick Latin tome and went on a deep dive through the internet. After trying for a few others somehow they found their way back around. “Hey look I think….I think this is the greek version of the chant for the guy you really wanted….your greek aren’t you Swin? Maybe you can give this a better go.”

“He looks way different than that guy! How the hell do you know?” It was definitely a different picture. Much more human looking than the pic in the book but the names matched up.Through his blurred vision Dead End tried to point it out but only managed to fumble with his mouse and smudge his screen. “Fuck you lush! Just give me the computer.” Suppressing a light chuckle Swindle carefully read through the web page. It certainly was some old shit but Swindle could definitely read it. “Aw fuck you're right. You want me to give it a go?”

Dead End shrugged “I don’t know. Do we still got camera battery Breakdown?” Breakdown who had been off in his own little world for most of the event had hidden himself away in a small fort of boxes and a sheet. Startling awake it was immediately ruined as he reached for the camera he’d set on one of the desks.

“Mmmhmmm yep.” Sleepily he rubbed at the corners of his eyes, his vision still blurry but even he could see they were still at half battery.”

“Shit then here we go.” Swindle quickly went through the lines and surprise surprise nothing happened. Both him and Dead End sighed in dramatic defeat.

“Agh! Damn you arcane arts! I wanted to believe it would be so simple!” As Dead End fell back to the floor he lazily reached over and pulled out two cokes from his fridge. Far to tired of the taste of beer for the moment. He rolled one to Swindle who was already looking for Arcana fan pages to go off on for their trip out to the boonies.

As the three sat though a sudden chill filled the air as if the AC was suddenly being blasted and a strange song slowly filled the air in the back of their minds. “BD did you turn Insidious on?”

“No why?”

“That’s not the Insidious song that’s the one from spongebob.”

“Well who in the fuck is playing the spongebob song this loudly!” Just as the words left his mouth the sounds of Tiny Tim increased ten fold and the chalk circle suddenly lit aflame. “FUCKING SHIT! Dead End fearing that one of the candles had fallen over and was burning his apartment down jumped up to look for the source and stamp out.

Swindle on the other hand was on a different chain of thought as the whole room started to warp, the floor shaking as the wooden floorboards started to splinter and pull apart. “Get the fucking camera back on BD! Get it back on!”

“YOU CAN’T BE FUCKING SERIOUS SWIN WE’RE GONNA DIE!” Quickly turning frantic Breakdown ran for the door but a vibrant plum light was extending from the runes Dead End had drawn and was shielding the room. The door wouldn’t budge no matter how hard Breakdown tugged.

“Just keep calm big guy I got this! Just trust me!”

“No you fucking don’t this was supposed to be a joke!” On the verge of losing it Breakdown backed away into the furthest corner of the room and hugged at himself. Smoke quickly filling the room as the candles and incense burned brighter and brighter. Then...everything suddenly died away. The room turned pitch black and the only thing any of the men could see were the wisps of scented smoke still lingering in the air.

“Swin….you better not have drugged that liquor on us man I swear to god!” Suddenly Dead Ends computer winked back on, the screen glitching as page after page opened and filled the room with the impossible loud sound of some stranger trying to imitate Claude Frollo and as the song continued to swell the windows of the small apartment started to rattle and shake and blast open sucking in the wind from outside and forming it into a swirling vortex. The three screamed as they tried to cling to the walls to keep themselves from getting sucked in. “WHY THE EVER LOVEING FUCK DOES THIS DEMON HAVE A SOUNDTRACK!”

“WHO CARES ABOUT THAT THE WALLS ARE ON FIRE!”

“STOP BEING FUCKING BABIES YOU TWO SIGNED UP FOR THIS WILLINGLY!” Quickly the room grew unbearably hot as the fire surrounded them coating everything despite causing no harm and as the song crescendoed and screamed of hellfire every last bit of it, every last fleck of smoke and light was sucked into the circle. The three men along with it. The light that had kept them in now protecting them as they smacked into the force and bounced back landing heavily on their asses as things once again started to calm.

The three watched in rapt horror as from the blood that had spilled from the bucket and flooded the circle slowly arose a creature as brilliantly white as bleached bone, its beautiful face smooth and artificial with dulled features, covered head to pointed bird like toe with gold and jewels. A strange bright red feather like plated crown on top its head and horns adorned with dangling elegant chains and gems that jingled and rattled as the winds continued to whip around it and the blood slowly dripped from it’s slick frame.

Fully formed and floating within the circle now it sat with one leg crossed over the other reading what looked like a copy of the Hunger Games and humming a faint tune….completely ignoring the three outside the barrier. None of them said a thing to disturb it and only Swindle moved to check if the camera had been recording the entire time. Slowly though as they recovered from their disbelief Breakdown stood and inched forward. Just as he managed to slip his hand through the barrier he was blown back to where he started. The demons clouded red eyes turned to him now interrupted from his personal comments about Katniss’ love life.

“Ah ah ah~ My carapace is made from the bones of the most egregious sexual deviants. One touch and you’ll have the best and final orgasim of your life. You have to wait before I put my human skin on sweetie~” The demon’s lips split into a cheshire smile and he chuckled as if he’d told a hilarious joke but the trio could only stare on in horror as the demon spoke and laughed without moving its mouth. Its face in a permanent smile.

When it didn’t get the reaction it wanted...or any reaction at all it just looked around the room as it dog eared it’s book. “OOh a camera! I love this new generation's obsession with self expression. Let me spruce myself up.” Tossing its book to the ground the demon bent down and swiped at the chalk of the circle and dabbed the color on it’s stiff boney…...plasticy lips. Smacking them a few times to distribute the color it leaned as close as it could to see itself in the lens before getting distracted again. “Ooh Cheetos!” This only caused more horror as it carefully popped open the bag and delicately placed one after another spicy corn snack on a long tongue that slipped free from a fang lined slit in it’s neck. Voice now muffled by the demon casually enjoying its offering it looked the three over. “So…...are you going to do the thing…..you know….make your demands.”  
The three looked at each other and then back at the demon and in unison let out a single noise of utter indecision. “Uhhhhhhhhh~”

The demon gave them a sympathetic look as it tossed down it’s snack and uncapped one of the Gatoraids. Speaking as it chugged half the bottle. “Listen boys~ I know, from the fact that I’ve felt you tugging at me all night, that you’re beginners so I’ll give you a little help. What the fuck is it that you want from me!”

Startled to attention by the demon’s yelling Swindle promptly turned off the camera so he wouldn’t incriminate himself. “I want you to fuck someone over. You….you do that right? Your cool with….revenge deals.”

Gasping in satisfaction the demon recapped the bottle and threw it to the floor as well. It twisted its frame midair to get closer to Swindle. “Are you kidding me? I’m the demon who invented revenge porn! Boy did that one get me a nice raise” The demon patted itself congratulatory as it mocked humanity with a smile. “Ooh I just wanted to be rebelliously promiscuous by making a private sex tape but I never wanted my grandpa to see my labia! Bwuh-bwuhoo-hoo-hoo~- I FUCKED MY GRANDPA!” Swindle quickly darted back as the demons eyes went bright red and the flames returned around it but both quickly died back down as the demon chuckled to itsself and...reminisce. “Hmmmm quite often too, he was -he-hemmm- very good to say the least.” The demon sighed...almost mournfully. “Ahh~ disgusting. Men are fucking trash aren’t they.”

Swindle cleared the squeak from his voice. “Yeah!”

“I-is that why you got turned into a demon? For...you know….the incest?” Resting its head on it’s crossed arms the demon happily swayed its legs back and forth as it gazed down at Dead End.

“No! That was long after I was a demon. I killed a dozen of my brothers to get where I am now and can you blame me? Would you want to fuck a sentient eyeball covered wheel? I do not think so! Not to mention it was such a boring gig! And you would not believe! I had to kill so many of them because the first three or four my god forgave me for! So I started eating them alive. It was fun.” The three were stunned back into silence. The demon rolled it’s eyes, clearly wanting to get the show on the road. “So~ Your turn. What dirty deed do you want me to do? Spin me a yarn! Tell me the whole sordid tale that brought you three to me!”

“I….I just want you to dick around with my law professor till he quits before finals so I get an automatic hundred on my final.”

For the first time since they summoned it the demon frowned. “That’s it?”

Swindle looked around idly then shrugged.“Yeah. I figured I could give you creative freedom. You can kill him if you want but I don’t need that. I just need him to leave and to get rid of the final file so my grade won’t be trash.”

“Oookay. What about you two?”

Dead End quickly shook his head. “I don’t want nothing.”

“Are you sure you don’t want anything?” The demon inched forward ever closer so he could stare at Dead End eye to eye. The longer he stared the quicker Dead End faltered.

“C-c-can you get me a first edition copy of The Bell Jar signed by Sylvia Plath...I guess?”

“Honey I can give you Sylvia Plath if you wanted. Just bottle her soul right up so you can shake it and force her to tell you her stupid poems any time you want.”

Dead End took a moment to really think about the deal. “Can you put glycerin and black and purple glitter in the jar too? I want it to be pretentiously spooky.”

“You got it you~... weirdo. What about you cutie? Do you want anything?” Breakdown stumbled over his words as the demon looked his way. He really didn’t want anything. Even with how shitty his day had been and everything that had gone wrong…..with an actual demon in front of his face he knew nothing would be worth it!

“W-w-what’s the price?” The demon’s eyes flashed their bright red for a moment and a lazy smile returned to it’s face.

“I need to know what you want first but I will tell you most people love my prices.” Breakdown inched himself back a little more. He didn’t like looking into the demon’s dull cloudy eyes…...the way they shifted…..and swirled slowly…...was so.... enticing.

 

“I-I-I mean I don’t know. C-can you help me pass my calculus final….its this Tuesday….c-c-could you maybe also fix my back for me it’s real fucked up and I won’t have health insurance till the summer and-” The demon quickly held out his clawed hand to stop Breakdown’s stammering.

“You three know that I am a fairly powerful demon yes? I can raise the dead! I can shift realities so you could all be millionaires,princes,gods, demons! And you want me to inconvenience your school professors and fix your back?”

The three all looked down embarrassed as they mumbled their excuses.

“Listen I don’t want you to hurt my professor because he might hurt ya back I just wanna pass and my back really does hurt and I think I might need surgery for it it’s that bad and I’d really like to not-”

“I didn’t think becoming a millionaire would be that fucking easy and I don’t have a fall guy planned and you still haven’t told us what this small shit is gonna cost us-”

“What kind of god? Angry gods? I feel like that’s a trick to make me leave this reality. I don’t like this reality but at least I know it you know I- ”

“Enough! Just enough. I’m just….gonna write up the contract. Now... terms of payment. I’m....” The demon glared down at the still mumbling trio “Obviously an incubus to any real arcane master so that usually means one of you has to offer me your bed as my new home and well….pay me my pound of flesh. Now I never went to school...but considering finals mean...well final I am going to assume you chucklefucks won’t be here that much longer.” The demon certainly had all of their attentions now.

“About a month.”

The demon idly noted Dead End’s input. “About a month...my services cost much more than a month. So I’m just going to just tie myself to all three of you instead and when you find a more permanent home I can anchor myself then how’s about that? It’s not as gross as it sounds trust me.”

“Breakdown will be fucking you for the three of us.”

“WHAT! NO HE WILL NOT BE...DOING THAT. NO!” Breakdown glared at Dead End mostly so he didn’t have to see the almost wistful look on the demon's face.

Dead End was not backing down.“Nope he definitely is. Before this shit went down me and Swindle drew straws and since someone was sleeping guess who got the short stick. What a shame and burden it must have to be to have an…..errotically….. scifi demon to fuck for months with absolutely no strings attached RIght Swin?”

Swindle nodded “Shame. Sorry BD.”

Breakdown couldn’t hide how red his face quickly turned. He knew he’d been complaining about being lonely but that didn’t mean he wanted to bed down with a demon! He wanted to call the guys out on their bullshit but he was legitimately afraid if he pushed back too much he’d make the demon angry…..it might not be…. so bad. “Yeah I guess I am then.”

“Delightful makes my job easy. What would you like your petname to be cutie?”

“P-p-petname?” That was weird? It couldn’t have just been him who thought that was a weird question. “I-I don’t care you can call me whatever you want.”

The demon’s eyes quickly flit up and down Breakdowns frame for some time before he turned them back to his parchment. “Fluffy it is then.”

“Fluffy! You’re not gonna call me that in public are you?”

“I gave you a choice.”

“W-well then just call me by my name.” The demon’s eyes went slightly wide and he pursed his lips as if he were fighting off his own blush as he scratched and scribbled in the new information.

“Okay here’s the contract. With the compounded deals given to you at a very nice discount I might add for….stupidity honestly. The amount of time you’ll be playing as my cute little pet is a little over a year.”

“A year! You can’t be serious!” Breakdown was verging on a panic attack again. He could barely support himself for a whole year let alone him and a demon!

“Listen a year is nothing I’ve got clients who are still serving out their payments and it’s been decades.”

“What! You’re gonna fuck other people too! Old people!”

The demon already looked exhausted and he’d only been on earth for an hour or two. “No, no, no. I’m not.”

“You just said it! You can’t lie! We know you’re a demon!”

 “I know that and I’m not lying. If you guys had done your research then you would understand. I’ll only be feeding off you. Don’t worry. My other clients pay out their dues in a different way considering they are dead and I am a demon.”

Breakdown tried to think everything through. It made his brain hurt. He really shouldn’t have drank so much.The demon was being incredibly vague though. If he was an incubus and he didn’t fuck them…..then what did they do? “O-okay...I guess.”

“That’s a good boy now….sign the contract so I can take a nap!” Swindle expertly snatched the paper away as it made it’s way across the barrier. The demon snatched his claws back and wore a slight sneer but it was more out of irritation than anger. “Or you know you can go first you all need to fucking sign it so what do I care.” The demon knew the little ass was just trying to prove his wit but it was still insulting. He rather prided himself on being fair and honest in his contracts. He was a demon after all and not a ass and happy clients were returning clients.

Finding nothing he didn’t expect to see Swindle signed his name away and passed the paper on. Dead End likewise took his own time with reading. The demon swore if they were just going to saddle their poor friend with their burdens what in the pit did they care! “So this is your name? I thought it was your….like rank or class or whatever.” Oh fuck he’d forgotten about the piss poor Latin reader.

“Ahahamm~ Yes. It’s..slang so it doesn’t really translate well but since we’re going to be living together…..you can call me Knock Out.”

“Knock Out? That’s…..not very….demony.”

“Again it’s a nickname as you’ve seen my actual name is very long.”

“Right~” Dead End nodded but was appropriately skeptical even as he signed the contract before passing it off to Breakdown.

Breakdown didn’t even try to read it even as it turned to garbled English in his hands. Just little spots that were probably important for him to actually read. He still couldn’t believe what he was doing so just signed away his fate before he lost his nerve.Knock Out’s smile returned as the last letter touched the page and before Breakdown could even pull off both the pen and parchment were poofed from his hands.

As the barrier slowly faded the three watched the long sheet of parchment fold intricately again and again till it formed a stylish chunky ring, glowing goo shooting out from nowhere to surround and harden around it leaving it slick obsidian black with a glittering deep red garnet embedded in the base. “Now darling~” Stepping out of the barrier for the first time Knock Out’s tough scorched the paper beneath his feet. Breakdown tried to quickly back away from the advancing demon but Knock Out was too quick. The delicate grip around his wrist was strangely forceful and Knock Out’s hard skin felt strangely smooth despite how rough and matte it looked and it was so cool it almost felt damp. The ring fit perfectly around his finger and though at first touch Breakdown felt a choking fire wash over his insides the feeling quickly died.

Breakdown struggled with his tongue as he looked up at the demon...suddenly in a haze. “Y-you lied a-about the-the-the…..sex death.”

Knock Out chuckled as he ran his long claws down the side of Breakdown’s face, curling a wayward strand of hair around a finger. “That was what we in the business call... a goof. The armor is in fact made from the bones of sinners though and it looks lovely doesn’t it?”

Breakdown honestly couldn’t say when he was terrified for his life. Knock Out had an uncanny valley nineties tech aesthetic that made him look more like a strange mechanical art piece than a demon. Up close now..as his unnatural skin mirrored the renewed candlelight...he certainly had appeal. “Y-yeah.”

 

* * *

 

With a demon now resting in Breakdown’s bed the only thing the three guys could do was sit and look at each other awkwardly. So Swindle left and Dead End made eggs and toast so he and Breakdown could have some sense of normalcy returned to their lives.

But the two couldn’t stop looking back again and again to the demon in the bed. There was nothing...abnormal about it really save for the whole look of him but Knock Out slept soundly with his hands under Breakdown’s pillow and the blanket riding just low enough to see the start of it’s very choice looking ass and his thick plated tail thumping lightly into the mattress over and over…….and over. “Do you think you have to ya know….screw them when they’re like this. All...machine...y and stuff.”

“ I don’t know….I’m kind of into it though. It’s like what hookers from...the future would look like or something. How many times a day is he gonna wanna...you know...screw around you think?”

Dead End shook his head lightly as he shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth. “No fucking idea but it’s like three in the morning and if he wakes you up before I am out of here you tell him politely no. I'm sure he'll appreciate the chase.”

“Yeah you didn’t really think this through did ya. You can’t exactly just go to the library every time.”

“Breakdown the school library is open all night and has the best wifi in the school I of course can go to the library anytime the demon wants a piece of your ass. I can also go to Dragstrip's if I get that bored. It’s not a big deal. You put up with my shit in the beginning of the semester.”

“Yeah. Thanks to you I spent so much time at Wildrider and Whirl’s that I lost both my eyebrows.”

“They grew back.”

“They’re growin’ back.” Breakdown broke his stare to chug his water. “At least you get to sleep easy….I don’t know how I’m gonna get over this. You know I don’t really do one night stands.

“It’s not a one night It’s a year long relationship.

“Yeah but I don’t want to fall for a demon! Hows that gonna work?!”

Dead End looked at him and gestured like it was just the most obvious thing in the world. “Just...don’t. Like you said he’s a demon! Just enjoy him for what he’s here for and thank some sort of god that we got really lucky. I’m sure he has….sexy demon magic to get you into the mood if you can’t do it yourself. I don’t exactly see him being that caring of your feelings on the matter.”

Breakdown rubbed at the back of his head a bit uncomfortable now. “I don’t know man.” Breakdown continued to shove bits of egg in his mouth so he wouldn’t have to say anything more. It was three in the morning. He was tired despite his nap. He was gonna have to bunk up with Knock Out.

He took another extra hour to do all the dishes piled in the sink and clean up the dorm of the candle wax and craft paper just to ignore the problem further.

Dead End had abandoned him and was already long passed out and nestled in his mound of blankets despite the summer heat already seeping in. As someone who ran really warm Breakdown could not understand how he stood that sort of shit but it made him hard to wake up and Breakdown never felt bad for his tossing and turning. As the wooden frame creaked under his weight Knock Out didn’t move an inch and Breakdown actually had to pick him up and move him to get comfortable.

And Knock Out was so light. For all his talk of armor and bone plating picking up the demon by his middle was like picking up a book or a cup. It was like he was made of air. In a turn of invasion of privacy Breakdown found himself just holding Knock Out in his lap running his hands over Knock Out’s horns and crown and wrapping some of the thicker chains around his fingers. It was just….too much and though like Knock Out it seemed to have no weight at all it was still cumbersome. So Breakdown started taking it off. Just just a few more jeweled chains, he carefully unclipped them and slung them over one of the bedposts, then some….armor pieces? Breakdown wasn’t sure what the were but they had tiny clasps that dug into the white bone plating and they came off with ease. Finally the demons fancy crown. Now that thing was heavy! As soon as he got it unstuck an inch it felt like trying to rip a boulder from a blast pile! It took forever and made the tips of his fingers cramped and sore but he managed the feat although he nearly had a heart attack when he set it down and the bedside desk immediately cracked in under it’s weight. Luckily enough it stayed and didn’t completely trash everything in the space below.

That only made things strange. There was nothing beneath Knock Out’s crown. No flesh, no armor, just an empty void in the shape where the metal had contoured his face. Like an old porcelain doll his body was nothing but a hollow shell. Fascinated beyond words Breakdown’s fingers lightly traced along the clean edge before daring to dip into the black. Thick cold smoke rose to greet them and slowly wrapped each on tighter and tighter and urged Breakdown’s touch deeper. Pinpricks of pain forming wherever the tendrils rested for too long.

A loud thunk brought him back to his senses and Breakdown quickly tore his hand free as he looked around for what had made the sound. One of Knock Out’s larger horns had fallen off and off the bed leaving nothing but a pile of white ash on the wooden floor. He only knew because the other had broken off too but was nestled in the blankets. As Breakdown picked it up it too started to crumble,the feeling like sand and cornstarch it stuck and stained his fingers. It wasn’t just the horns, all of Knock Out was cracking, red smoke leaking free and perfuming the air with the scent of fire, damp, and woody perfume. Horrified Breakdown tried to wake Knock Out up but the shaking only made the problem worse. As he sat there scooping ash and jewelry out of his bed Breakdown panicked. What in the hell had he done.

Beneath it all he did find a glass ball. The contents inside swirling and sparkling colorful flashes like a captured thunderstorm Unable to make heads or tails of what he’d just witnessed Breakdown just wrapped the orb up in one of his hoodies and went to sleep hoping with all of his heart that the day was nothing but an impossible dream. And it was looking good for quite some time. As the sun quickly rose and settled in the sky Breakdown took his time sleeping in. Letting himself wake naturally. Dead End was already long gone to his own job so there was no one pressuring him to use his time better. He must have looked over to the small kitchen table at least a dozen times but suddenly a smooth exhausted voice called up to him.

“You’re quite the bold one arent you. Are you trying to avoid talking to me? Buyer's regret? Or...perhaps you know what you did was very naughty and are worried I’ll be cross with you.” Breakdown sat still in his bed and tried to pretend the voice wasn’t there. “There’s no need to be afraid cutie. I like naughty I just hope you like what you got because I’ve never taken form in my sleep before and I’d need a lot of attention if you wanted me to reform.”

Breakdown forced himself to sit up now and across the small room sitting at the table in his hoodie, a pair of Dead End boxers and drinking a cup of their coffee was….a dude. A dude who looked like he was supposed to be on the set of a fantasy movie but still more of a human than Knock Out had looked before. He had hair for one thing! Soft thick mahogany colored hair that just barely concealed his remaining set of horns. He also had a face that moved when he spoke and skin that looked like people skin….except he looked like he liked the Joker way too fucking much with how white it was. Plus Knock Out still had his weird ballerina digitigrade bird legs except now they were trying to look like they could actually some how attach to people thighs. Not to mention th-the tail. Although it had slimmed a bit and become more fluffy than spiny. So….yeah he looked like he popped out of an old D&D manual but at least….it was better? “Uhhhh…..”

“Speechless? This is supposedly what you wanted so you only have yourself to blame. I like giving my clients that courtesy.” Breakdown tried to keep his blush at bay. Knock Out was good looking but how in the hell was he going to take him around looking like that! That sort of look only should stayed in the mind!

Laughing nervously he found a loose thread in his sheets very interesting. “S-sorry I guess. Y-you look g-good don’t get me wrong but I-ah…..yeah.”

Knock Out hummed into his coffee. “Hmm “yeah” is right. I must say you young ones certainly like your fantasy monsters. What would you call me some sort of tiefling...feywilds thing?”

“Uhhh…” Breakdown only had a vague idea of that nerd shit. He’d never really had the time for it.

“I can make it work. I’ll borrow some of your friends clothes and you can take me to a drugstore.”

“C-can’t you just use like magic? Y-you said you were a really strong demon.”

“Certainly but I only have so much magic while I’m up here detatched from home and I don’t need to be wasting it on glamours when I should have had normal looking skin in the first place. So...I’ll buy myself some foundation and make it work.” Breakdown continued to pick at his sheets unsure of what to say now. “ I must say though it is nice to not be confined to such a bland human skin for once so kudos to you on that. You certainly know how to make a demon feel wanted cutie.”


	2. Work

Breakdown didn’t know what he was expecting when he took Knock Out to the small drug store just off campus, but he didn’t expect things to run so smoothly. Sure some people stared at Knock Out as they walked but all it took was for Breakdown to flash the camcorder he’d been told to bring along and people eagerly got out of their way. Even the employees at the store couldn’t have cared less, either from the morning slog or just because they were used to campus shenanigans. Either way there Breakdown was watching an actual demon trying to pick out the right foundation colors and matching contour as he bounced lightly on his taloned feet, sharp pinpoints digging into the cheap foam of Dead End’s spare flip-flops.

He really hadn’t known what he’d been thinking when he took Knock Out’s crown off. Obviously nothing good but he didn’t think his psyche would be that hecked up! Still...his brain hadn’t exactly betrayed him. Breakdown felt his heart race the longer he stared at Knock Out. Cute red locks of hair slouching down around even deeper red horns. So glossy and detailed Breakdown just wanted to run his fingers over the curves. Not to mention the way his and even Dead End’s clothes hung so loosely around the demons frame, Breakdown had never seen anyone and wanted to just hug them so badly after only knowing them for a day but damn was Knock Out’s waist just begging for his hands, begging for a strong breeze to disturb the loose fabric enough to reveal the pale skin beneath. Fuck. Breakdown didn’t know what it was….well he knew what it likely was that was making him think that way but….for some reason he didn’t hate it…..it wasn’t like his brain was lying to him after all.

Knock Out side-eyed him once he noticed. “Why don’t you go pick up something to snack on? You had such great taste afterall.” Breakdown felt his face flush. His mouth tripping over his thoughts.

“I-I-I can cook you know. I...I just didn’t know you needed food.”

“I don’t. I just want candy.” Breakdown tried to fight back his goofy smile. Some demon this guy was.

“What kind of candy? Red hots?” That got a smile out of him, even if he was trying to hide it. Breakdown had to admit he liked the idea of Knock Out a lot more when Breakdown could just lie and say he was just...like a new roommate...or friend.

Knock Out sighed as he pulled another eyeliner thing off the shelf trying to compare. Gods it had been a long time since he’d been on earth. He didn’t know what half this shit was. “You think you’re cute? I hate cinnamon.”

Knock Out sudden change of tone did nothing to squash Breakdown’s goofy smile. Knock Out was glad for it. He liked jokesters and he liked backbone.“Well then what do ya want? I can’t guess your tastes Dead End was the one who picked up everything for the ritual.”

“Mmhmm~” Breakdown watched Knock Out tap his chin lightly with the packaging in his hand. “Surprise me. I don’t know what’s on the shelf these days. Chocolate and gummy stuff please~”

Breakdown went off without a fight. This really wasn’t going as he’d expected. Not that he wanted anything crazy or fantastical but he didn’t think he’d just be…..shopping. Sure that’s what Knock Out had said was going to happen but he just expected that life with a demon at his side wouldn’t go on as normal even if he liked it that way. Why was this so normal? Why did no one on the street give him more than a second’s glance, why was he in a drugstore buying candy not being nailed to a wall getting his skin peeled off layer by layer for even thinking about playing with a demon. It...it all just made no sense.

Knock Out made no sense. He didn’t act like a demon at all, not like a monster, or even an otherworldly being. This was more like a one night stand that was going well enough to last not the glaring reminder that he’d sold his body for the whole year for a cheap shot and some shady medical treatment. It took a solid ten minutes of him fiddling with the ring he’d gotten and a very confused employee asking if he needed any help for him to realize he was overthinking things. This was the modern age! There were no religious zelots hunting witches and devilworshipers anymore...at least no real ones! How would they know after all when demons were so smart as to evolve to modern human culture! So he grabbed some qualifying things from the shelves and a bag of pretzels for himself before heading back to Knock Out who was still looking at eyeliner. He had a basket now that was littered with make up so Breakdown slipped the snacks in and went back to fiddling with his ring. “A-a-are you okay? I don’t know much about this stuff b-but my last girlfriend bought makeup at one of the stores in the mall.”

Knock Out pursed his lips as he tossed a gold eyeliner into the basket. “Really? I thought only old ladies bought their makeup at the mall.”

“Not anymore I guess. W-w-we can go to the mall. You need clothes anyway right? As long as you got your own money I can take you anywhere. I-I-” Breakdown fell into a embarrassed hush. “I just can’t pay for a lot. At least not yet.”

Knock Out leaned in and tipped Breakdown’s chin up. “Are you asking if you want to take me to the mall? How are you single?” Knock Out didn’t give Breakdown a chance to answer, just placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before picking up his basket. “Let me go pay for this.”

Breakdown knew what he was getting into taking Knock Out to the mall what he didn’t account for was all of the looks now that Knock Out had a human looking face. Sure Knock Out was handsome but this was ridiculous. He knew the mall got more foot traffic thanks to the college but for his life he’d never seen so many twenty somethings flock towards and get shot down by a stranger. Throngs of far too old teens only happened in movies not real life and yet here he was standing in a sephora watching at least four employee’s trying to aid this demon in picking out the right eyeshadow pallet and informing him on what a myriad of different brushes did. Same thing happened with every clothing store. The only place seemed to not garner any attention was the shoe store, because Knock Out had demon feet and the fact that no one had noticed while he was still wearing flip-flops was obvious magic. Also everything he wanted happened to be on sale which was another nail in the magic coffin so it was good to know where this demon’s priorities lied. Despite flashbacks to Airachnid though spending mall time with Knock Out was fine, he certainly got a few nice things from the ordeal and any time not stuck in his dorm meant less he had to think about the inevitable.

* * *

When they finally got back to the dorm it was late into the night. Airachnid used to spend maybe an hour or two at the mall, but not all day! How could a person be that interested in clothes? Breakdown was exhausted, Sunday was supposed to be his day off and they still hadn’t done anything about Calculus! Knock Out had bought him dinner at least so that was one less thing he had to expend energy on but still! Idly he watched Knock Out unzip his new shoes and fold his new wardrobe neatly in a few of the bigger bags so he could slip everything under Dead End’s bed as he thought about how to broach the subject. Direct approach?

“So are you going to use magic on me for my test or….a potion? What?” Knock Out laughed. Breakdown tried to sound stern. “I’m serious I want to know what you’re going to do. I...I kind of want to know what you’re going to do for Swindle’s teacher too. I’m sorry I didn’t really leave you a good window of time.”

“Darling~” Reaching up Knock Out pat at one of Breakdown’s knees. “You don’t have to worry about anything. I have this covered.”

“I’m guessing that means I’m not actually gonna learn calculus does it?” The demon gave him a look.

“Do you want to?”

“Well,” cutting back a scoff Breakdown readjusted himself on the bed,“Yeah. You’re not going to be here forever and I’ll have a few more years of schoolin’ to get through. So it would be better than just cheatin’. If I wanted to cheat that bad I didn’t really need you to be honest. I thought you could make me smarter o-or something like that for a few days.”

Knock Out smiled up at him, unabashedly sly. “I can be here for as long as you like. I’m always willing to make amends to the contract, however I understand. I certainly can help you the way you’d like, I will tell you though that since I only do permanent changes and since you did not specify in your orders how I helped you pass your test that I am in my right to charge you more for this specific request.”

Oh god here it was. Breakdown knew something had to be up.“How much more?”

“Well~” Slowly Knock Out sauntered over to the dorm’s small kitchen sink to take off his make-up. “Usually it’s an extra twenty-five years but that’s for..ah-ahem….real contracts so….I’d say an extra two months. That sound fair?”

“Sure.” Breakdown swore he was about to have a heart attack for a moment. He’d never had a relationship that lasted longer than two years let alone twenty-five! “So….how do you do that sort of thing?”

“Oh I’ll make you something. Don’t worry.” Knock Out’s assurance wasn’t all that….assuring. He didn’t want to pry and make him angry but he wanted better answers.

“So...like a spell? Does it hurt?” Knock Out hummed a sigh at his questions. It made him feel stupid even though he had no reason, he didn’t know how demons worked!

“Darling, relax. I’ll give you what you need day of, fresh magic is the best magic. Speaking of-” Knock Out moved like smoke as he crossed the small room, parts of him fading in and out of sight as light struck him from different angles. Unnatural and unsettling even in his “human” state. “Since you’re antsy, let’s fix that back of yours and have some fun before your roomy gets home.”

“F-fun?”

“Ah- huh~ Take your shirt off and I’ll check you out.”

“Ah-a-okay. Sure.” Breakdown had honestly forgotten what Knock Out’s face looked like without the make-up so up close and personal now it was a little scary. His eyes a dark enough red to look black and shiny, almost fake. His sharp teeth and perfect smile the same. He really regretted fucking up his chance for him and the demon. He knew he had to stop thinking that but god Knock Out was going to be a nightmare to wake up to for at least the first couple of months. He really wished the last racy thing he’d watched hadn’t been that weird fantasy show with all the sex scenes. They weren’t even that good! Knock Out didn’t even notice his slight jerk, at least he didn’t mention it as he held out his hand for a lift up. Breakdown quickly shifted back to sitting so he could lean over and pick him up by his middle. Just like before at the store, it called to him...so perfect. He tried not to make it weird but stalled as he tried to find the right place for his hands. He knew he was making it a bigger deal than it needed to be but he couldn’t stop his embarrassment. Luckily like in his demon form Knock Out was weightless and Breakdown found himself blushing as he lifted the demon almost above his head before setting him down. Holding him up for far too long as he held the demon just a little too tightly, bunching excess fabric almost purposefully till his knuckles brushed against warm almost furry skin. It felt like an eternity before he let Knock Out go, dropping him slightly into the blankets. “S-sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Breakdown didn’t even know. Knock Out was a demon and had already said he was in the mood.He was just nervous and he just….he wanted his arms back around Knock Out’s middle, wanted to hold him again. He just liked the way it felt. Wanted to feel more of his body but terrified to ask. It was that part...the lingering apprehension that threw him...told him that maybe Knock Out wasn’t manipulating his thoughts like Dead End said he might. Maybe it really just had been that long and maybe Knock Out really was just that hot.

“Nothing it’s just….yeah.” Breakdown quickly yanked his shirt off so he wouldn’t have to finish his response. It worked thankfully and Knock Out suddenly seemed far more interested in Breakdown’s naked skin than his nervous tics. Breakdown tried not to shiver as Knock Out ran his hands wherever he pleased, the demon’s long claws leaving light scratches and sending shivers up his spine. As he pushed his thumbs into the flesh of Breakdown’s back Breakdown couldn’t help but push back against the touch. It felt good, the dull pain instead of the terrifying numbness. “Ah god~ Can you do that harder?” Breakdown could practically feel Knock Out smile at the request.

“Absolutely~” Knock Out’s touch felt impossibly heavy as it pushed up and down his back massaging sore muscles and hard knots. The dull pain seamlessly turning to an icy feeling, tingling and sharp but not enough to hurt. Spots of intense warmth blooming through his skin in random spots. “You really weren’t kidding about your back. I never went to med school but it feels like a mess under there.”

“God thank you! It’s been good for awhile but a few months ago I pinched a nerve and that had me crying like a baby. Now it acts up way too often when it’s not just like this. Can your magic fix it forever? I don’t think I can be stuck in bed for a week again. Dee will kill me.”

Knock Out laughed warmly as he continued to knead Breakdown’s back. “Well what I’m doing now is just a massage, albeit enhanced, so no it’s not permanent but considering fixing your back was part of the deal I am obviously going to give you a better solution shortly. Just relax and enjoy. This is what you’re paying me for.” Breakdown certainly tried to follow orders but his curiosity in Knock Out’s abilities made it hard. A childish thought or not he just really wanted to see what real magic was like! He had a feeling though that like at the mall it wasn’t anything obvious or fancy, it just happened. Something about that idea was a real bummer but he could understand why it needed to be that way. Even with that thought gone Breakdown was not want for dumb things for his brain to focus on even though he tried to clear his head and just enjoy.

“C-can I ask you something?” Breakdown tried to do anything to keep himself calm under Knock Out’s hands so they could stay as they were, knowing what the demon wanted after they were done still not his favorite idea despite his sudden feelings. He just….it was all just so fast and despite Knock Out trying to ease him into it, there was a chance he was going to have a panic attack if anymore clothes came off. Knock Out hummed in confirmation, head tilting as he waited for the question. Breakdown fiddled with his hands. “What do you plan on doin’ when I’m at class or work? Can you do stuff without me considering the whole….binding thing?”

“Of course I can. You just bind me here, to earth not to this room. Are there any other menial task you’d like me to do for you while you’re away? I promise not everything has to be business, I like treating my clients well.”

Breakdown felt his heart start to race, Somewhat from the embarrassment but mostly from how close Knock Out was now Knees pressed against his thighs, his sharp claws and cold touch really working at his shoulders and neck, the demon’s digits finding a curl of Breakdown’s hair to play with every now and then. “I don’t need anythin’ I just didn’t want you to be bored all day. I’m sure Dead End wouldn’t care about you using his laptop but-”

“How sweet. I will be fine.” Knock Out pressed a soft kiss to Breakdown’s cheek, then his neck. Slowly moving up to nip at Breakdown’s ear as he wrapped his arm around the other man’s waist and buried his free fingers in Breakdown’s thick mop of hair. Breakdown felt a full body shiver work through him, everything suddenly warm and every inch of his skin covered in a pins and needles like feeling. It quickly faded as Knock Out continued his light kisses. “How do you feel now? I know it doesn’t seem like much but...i’m getting impatient. It’s been too long since I’ve had a good meal~”

Breakdown certainly felt better save for his poor heart but that could have just been from Knock Out’s massage. “I-I don’t know. It’s not really a type of problem-”

“Is it numb anymore? You said you were numb.”

Breakdown stalled...his back was no longer numb like it usually was, the feeling of Knock Out’s claws tickling his tailbone proof of that but….

“I uh I didn’t tell you that how-” Knock Out winked at him as he rested his head on Breakdown’s shoulder.

“Woopsie~ Do you feel up to some fun at least?”

“I-uh-” Breakdown felt his breathing hitch with every light tug of his hair as Knock Out curled it slowly, every light scratch against his scalp, every light grazing touch against his ear. It had been so long since someone had been so personal with him but Knock Out smelled of soft plastic and fake strawberry and his touch put him in a daze. Knock Out made him want, want to touch, to hold, to kiss, to….hell anything...but that was the problem. Breakdown was almost positive Knock Out was making him feel that way either directly or indirectly and even though he’d made a deal...it still didn’t sit right with him. “Yeah! Can we go for a walk around campus?” Knock Out’s touch stilled.

His lips pulled into a pout but at least he didn’t seem angry. “I literally just took my makeup off. You watched me do it.” Holy shit that wasn’t a no!

Reaching down to the hand by his waist Breakdown slipped his fingers against Knock Out’s and held his hand loosely “I-I know. I’m sorry. It’s dark enough outside though. My hoddie should hide ya well enough.”

“That wasn’t really the fun I had in mind.”

“But it’s such a nice night! A-and so far out here you can still see a lot of stars. There’s a food truck that sells desserts that comes around about now and I know you said you like sweets! There are even a bunch of crows that come out in the forest this time. Drunk kids feed em’. We still got peanuts we could go give em’. D-demons like crows….don’t they?” Knock Out gave him a long, confused, almost sleepy look and sighed .

“Alright.” Slowly slipping himself free and off Breakdown’s bed Knock Out headed over to the door where he’d left his new shoes. Breakdown quickly sliped his shirt back on and followed after him, offering a shoulder to lean on as Knock Out slipped on his boots. Heading over the chair when he wasn’t needed anymore to get the thin zip-up. It hung off Knock Out’s frame like a cape but the shadow of the hood did well enough to hide his fantasy pallor.

* * *

Outside the sun had fully set and despite summer coming in spring was hesitant to leave. The nights still cold and windy even a bit wet with the flash rain storms. Breakdown held Knock Out close, half because he was worried someone would see him and start asking questions and half because...he honestly felt bad. He didn’t want to insult him or anything. Knock Out was beautiful so much so that just that and his demon nature alone could be the reason for the almost hypnotizing daze that fell over him when Knock Out got close. Even now just walking through the trees he could feel it, pulling his gaze and attention down to him. Urging his fingers to wander and touch. He’d never wanted to be that affectionate with a human person before, save when he was drunk, so it had to be magic right? If it wasn’t..it just felt so wrong! He knew nothing about Knock Out, not his interest, his life, hell even where he liked to be touched! Still, he had made a deal...even if Dead End and Swindle made it for him. He still went along with it without much coaxing. He really hadn’t thought it would have been this big an issue at the time. Anyone else would likely be laughing at how stupid he was acting. So he owed the demon something.

The whole feeding thing was just like a metaphor though right so...he didn’t feel too bad about taking things slow. All he wanted was a chance to get to know Knock Out a little then he would feel better. Maybe it was just like...sexual energy he needed so as long as he put in the effort he wasn’t being that big of an ass. Knock Out wasn’t putting up a real fight about it that was for sure and he seemed perfectly content with Breakdown’s warm arm around him as they walked through the misty woods that surrounded the campus.

In the center in a small turnaround they found the food truck. The influx of noise sort of ruining the atmosphere for the two and making Knock Out nervous enough to pull up his hood a little further. Breakdown found his grip tightening as he pulled Knock Out closer despite the need. Pulling him off the main path and into a thick grove of trees he found a nice bench and let Knock Out sit. “You okay here?” Knock Out just looked up at him with a soft smile.

“Where are the crows? You promised me the harbingers of my great lord!” Knock Out gave the table a dramatic pound and Breakdown fought back a snort of laughter.

“All around. There are tons of them.” Digging around in his pocket he found the bag of peanuts he’d sectioned off and tossed them to Knock Out. “If you leave some on the table I’m sure you’ll get some takers.” Knock Out caught the bag and promptly opened it to spill peanuts onto the table. Within a second there was the telltale flapping of wings and several caws above their heads. “See. Now if you sit still they’ll come down. What would you like from the food truck...they got ice cream and...waffle crepe things, and other pre-made desserts.”

“Something warm I think. With fruit if that’s an option. Would you like some money?” Breakdown pat at Knock Out’s shoulders embarrassedly.

“I got it.” As Breakdown stood in line, watching the happy couples eat sweets, drink themselves silly, and entice wildlife to come play with them as if they were fae folk he felt a firm slap on his ass and a familiar voice.

“Breaky boy, where’s our new friend?” Breakdown turned to find Swindle and his own boyfriend. A tall punk looking older man. Breakdown had seen Swindle with him a few times now. He owned the local tattoo shop and was nothing like the lanky track captain Swindle….well swindled during morning hours into hanging out with him.

“He’s at a table over in there somewhere. He’s fine.”

“Yeah~ So how are you?” Swindle waggled his eyebrows in an obvious way till Breakdown couldn’t look at him anymore.

“We haven’t done anything yet. He did fix my back though…..I think.” Swindle’s face dropped into a frown.

“Breakdown I swear to christ if you fuck this up for me-”

“I got it Swindle! I have it handled alright he’s fine.” Swindle didn’t seem convinced. His boyfriend took care of it. Pulling him close.

“Don’t worry babe if the devil comes after your soul I’ll take care of it. Nothing makes a better story than sleeping with hellspawn.” Swindle just continued to glare up at him.

“Yeah I’m sure you would. Follow him back down to his home too I bet and come back to make me pay for it too once you got your own set of horns.” Lockdown slipped his hand into one of Swindle’s back pockets as he cupped his ass.

“Someone’s gotta make you pay. It’s a heavy burden but I bear it with a smile.”

Swindle expertly slipped free. “Sure ya do. You know what I like. I’m going to go hang out with better company.” Lockdown and Breakdown both watched Swindle head off to where Knock Out was before turning back to face the awkward fate of waiting in line. While Swindle had brought Lockdown around a few times Breakdown didn’t exactly know him that well. Luckily Lockdown was much more socially competent.

“So, what you sell your soul for?” Breakdown fought off his blush as he laughed uncomfortably.

Food in hand Breakdown made his way back to the spot, Lockdown trailing behind him. About ten crows were now jumping and playing around the table despite a surprising lack of peanuts. Usually, the birds left once their meal was gone but Knock Out managed to keep their company, even managing to get one close enough to hold it on his lap, scritching at the bird’s feathers idly as he browsed his phone. As Breakdown set the plate of food and cup of coffee down near Knock Out it cawed defensively..or demandingly. Breakdown couldn’t tell.

Breakdown carefully shoo’d the birds begging at Knock Out’s side to take a seat and enjoy his own dessert, “I got you one of the crepe things with some strawberries and chocolate. I hope you like it- and a cup of coffee. You didn’t say if you liked coffee but you said you wanted something warm.”

Knock Out pulled his attention from his phone and looked down at the thing Breakdown had brought him. It sure looked tasty enough. Homemade caramel waffle cone filled with custard, strawberries, and coconut all wrapped in a warm crepe and drizzled with chocolate. He gently pat at the crow’s head so he would sit before taking the plate. Making sure to pick out a strawberry for the bird before tackling the dessert himself. “This certainly looks sufficient to my demands.  
Across from him Swindle scoffed softly, more amused than anything. “How has Breaky been with your demands by the way I don’t want to ask so bluntly but I uh don’t trust Breakdown to tell me the truth.”

Knock Out shrugged as he bit into his waffle. Taking a moment to himself he licked the chocolate off his knuckles. “I’m fine. This usually happens with young clients. Not that I’ve had many but I’ve had enough to notice.”

Breakdown glared at his friend as he nudged Knock Out’s favored crow from his ice cream, “I told you I had it under control Swin!”

Swindle shrugged. “Yeah, but I wanted to hear it from him. I don’t need him coming for my soul or stealing my boyfriend when you fail to put out.” Knock Out laughed as he took another bite of his food.

“You can rest easy. I don’t do that sort of thing…..well not entirely. You read the contract and made the deal you should know that much. Sure there’s….a slight penalty for the three of you for not meeting my needs but nothing like death.”

Breakdown was surprised to hear Lockdown speak up, a sly curiosity in his tone. “And what exactly would that be huh? What’s the price for deceiving a devil?”

Knock Out’s eyes widened slightly but quickly went back to normal, he smiled as he licked his lips clean, “Oh you know I figure something out but it rarely happens. I’ve only had to kill three of my past clients to get them to repay their debt and oh boy- it takes a lot to tick me off enough to do that.”

Lockdown leaned in further. “Oh yeah? What about sacrifices? You like those?” Knock Out laughed. “You punks are so cute. I thought that shit would have died out by now. Not to harsh your vibe. Many demons love a good minion to do their bidding and empower their name but I don’t like that much notoriety. Too much popularity makes the other big wigs upset. I already have enough heavy hitters in my pocket so I don’t need to go making plays like forming a cult for me.”

“Yeah but would you like one?” Lockdown waggled his eyebrows and Breakdown felt a spark of something bloom in his chest. It certainly wasn’t jealousy but...there was certainly anger there. Swindle was backing him up at least in that department.

Knock Out looked like he was about to blush...if he could blush. “Well, what demon doesn’t! They are a lot of work though. Can’t let them get too far out of hand or you lose them just as quickly as you got them. Too much work for me.”

“Well you’ve got at least one new minion. I saw your picture on the website these idiots used, pretty fucking neat. I’ve been looking for a new tat.” Lockdown lightly punched Breakdown in the arm “How ‘bout you big guy Swindle already told me over his dead body but I think it’d make a great reminder of the fun time you two had.” Breakdown inched his arm back bitterly mumbling about how he was broke as he went back to his ice cream, anything to not agree with the other man. Knock Out’s picture from Dead End’s book was pretty cool though. It would have made a good-looking tattoo.

Knock Out waved a clawed hand as he stuttered over his words a bit. “O-h that old thing~ I-heh-if you really want a good picture I’d be happy to send you one. I do know how obsessed with ancient relics you humans are though and I’ve adopted a much more modern look since the old days.”

“I wouldn’t mind checkin’ it out.” Swindle suddenly grabbed Lockdown by his ear dragging him down a bit.

“Yeah I’m sure you wouldn’t.” Throwing his legs over the table he stood and stormed off, tugging Lockdown till the other man was forced to leave as well or risk losing the body part in some form. “Sorry for interrupting your date Breakdown I thought this idiot could contain himself. Seems I got to show him that not all demons come from hell.”

“Ooh~” Knock Out clapped happily as Swindle dragged his boyfriend away, Lockdown still managed to mouth “call me” before the shadows of the woods obscured the two. With the fun over Knock Out went back to his food, feeding the crow in his lap a bit of waffle before biting down. Speaking a little less elegantly with a mouthful of pastry. “So is that what this is?”

Breakdown slowly put back Knock Out’s untouched coffee after stealing a well-needed swig. “Is that what-what is?”

“This, is this what a date is now. Chilling, getting drunk in the woods, eating food from shady vendors for cheap? I like it. Retro kind of.” Breakdown tried not to laugh.

“Uh-heh- yeah I guess.” That sort of threw Breakdown for a loop. “What-...what was the last thing you did as a date?”

“Hmm~ Well,” Knock Out paused to take bites of food, just reaching the delicious custard that Breakdown had promised was in there. “It was either the soda fountain….or the sock hop...maybe the game cafe?” This time Breakdown couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“Sock hops and soda fountains? You really did that shit? You didn’t just have a chill date ever?”

“Well...I didn’t go on many that were more than just fancy restaurants, I didn’t have many young clients. They were all mostly boys in Catholic or boarding schools. Lil’ ol me~ corrupting the youth. The uhh...most informal thing I think that one could classify as a date was spent in a muddy trench. We split a chocolate bar, read a dirty novel, and touched each other. It was fun at the time. Is doing a lot of acid and playing Zelda considered a date?” Suddenly Knock Out’s optics flashed for a brief moment, “That contract- I swear- It beats you and your friends by a long shot! I only had the heart to charge the fool a month and a half! Then the poor thing ended up dying of a bad trip when he got shot running around in the woods. If he had wished to be invincible would still be together right now and he could have done a lot more acid.”

Breakdown had to reboot after that. “I uh….I guess that’s considered a date by some. I thought you said you haven’t had a meal in a long time.”

“Yes I haven’t! It’s been what? Over twenty years? That is a long time. My kind usually have a very high turnabout. Idiots are always summoning other demons wanting a “sex demon” so one of us gets called in even if our names aren’t as well known. Not to mention every time some creep asks some poor cross-roads “Can you make so and so fall in love with me?” They’re not getting the real them, they’re getting one of us. We just kill off that other human and take their place once we learn everything we need to know.”

“Th-that’s terrible!”

“I know but that’s the price those assholes set for...basically what they see as outsourcing their fucking jobs. I don’t do that shit I love threesomes you’re new slave partner would think I was great and would actually miss me once the contract was up. Not like I ever got that chance! See most demons are out trying to just prove they’re better than humans and make their lives hard. I’m interested in not doing work and having fun in new places.”

Breakdown felt himself jittering as he sipped again at Knock Out’s stolen coffee, a whole new list of things for him to be paranoid about now being written in his brain. He had to focus on the positives! “W-well I’m glad you’re enjoying the d-d-date. I uh….I don’t like to rush things sorry.”

“I know. You do know you won’t hurt my feelings though right? You don’t need to play the gentleman for my honor. Don’t get me wrong I like it but….you don’t have to.”

“I know-I- yeah...it’s just me. I hope you don’t think I’m teasing ya’ or anything I just…..the meal thing is just a metaphor right? I’m not like starving you or anything am I?”

Knock Out’s smile widened a bit and his pupils flared and feathered at the edges almost nervously. “No. What a silly notion. Sure the better fed I am the more powerful my magic but with the simple things you want~ We can take plenty of time.” Knock Out scooched closer for warmth as a wind kicked up and to offer Breakdown the last of his dessert hopefully in exchange for the coffee Breakdown had. Breakdown happily handed the warm cup over. Finishing off Knock Out’s food after breaking off one last bit for the crow, thanks to him reminding the two of his presence loudly. Swiping the crumbs from his hands Breakdown leaned in, lightly cupped Knock Out’s cheek and placed a nervous kiss on his forehead while the demon was distracted with his drink.

“Thanks, Knock Out. For a demon, I think you’re way too nice about things. Not that I’m complaining it’s just not what I was expecting. You wanna…..take a walk through the big flower garden over by the science building then head back? I know it’s only ten but I got class at eight tomorrow and I like sleep.”

Knock Out swallowed his drink and let out a satisfied sigh, his breath turning to fog against the frigid air. “Sure.” Picking up the crow from his lap Knock Out set the bird down on a fallen log and pulled from his pocket a handful of loose peanuts and showered them below in a small neat pile. With all the other crows gone the bird cawed happily as it enjoyed it’s feast.

Breakdown ran his hand through his hair and laughed casually. “That guy’s never gonna leave us alone now.”

“Good I love him.” Linking his arm around Breakdown’s free one Knock Out pressed his body close to Breakdown’s. Breakdown returned the affection, giving Knock Out a light squeeze.

* * *

As they walked along enjoying the abundance of flowers and strange plants, willing another obvious spring shower to hold off for just a little bit longer the two walked in silence. Stopping by an overflowing bed Breakdown bent down and pulled free a group of three bright pink crocus that's soft heads were already leaning over the edge. He had a finger held slyly to his lips as he cleaned the flowers stems with his pocketknife and handed them over. “I hope demons don’t have allergies.”

“I don’t.” Taking the offered gifts Knock Out rolled the flowers gently between his fingers. “So...are you into science?”

“Uhh...I don’t know. Not like this but my friend Moony is so I help her out I helped plant some of this stuff and I took down some old sick trees in this big forest clearing that’s close to here. They grow like apples and berries and wildflowers over there.” Breakdown pointed vaguely off into the distance, a little aways of the woods they had returned from. “ I’m trying to go into engineering though. I don’t know if it’s for me but I know I can get good work in it. Lot of factories where... I…..Knock Out what are you doing?” The demon had been idly chewing on a flower petal, enjoying it too and Breakdown couldn’t help but notice that the flower he’d bitten it off of was almost bare. “Not everything I give you is food you know that right.

Knock Out’s face quickly scrunched in embarrassment as he hid his shame behind his back, a laugh caught in his throat. “Ah-ha-ha yea~ Right~ Silly me humans don’t eat flowers.”

Breakdown tried not to laugh but he wasn’t doing the best job. “W-heh-well I guess we-he- we kind of do but I’ve just never seen someone snack on one. If you like ‘em though don’t let me stop ya.” He managed to get himself together when Knock Out pursed his lips in an angry pout.

“Were you trying to embarrass me on purpose then? What does it matter if I like them! Why’s it funny! I’m not stupid I know what things are.” Breakdown backed away quickly as Knock Out stormed closer pointing a sharp digit at his chest. While he’d lost a lot of his height thanks to Breakdown’s preference he was still a demon.

“Okay, okay I’m sorry for laughing. I didn’t mean to embarrass you like I said it was just a first for me. Enjoy your flowers I just didn’t know that was a...demon thing. I didn’t think demons were vegetarians.”

“To be quite frank it’s been obvious from the start how much you know about demons that much is-” Knock Out was interrupted by a light chime, the back pocket of his shorts glowing as his phone went off. A frown promptly returned to his lips. “What in the world does he want now.”

“Who’s that a friend of yours? How do you get reception from hell?” Knock Out quickly shielded his phone from view as he lightly pushed Breakdown back.

“Magic, when in doubt magic….now I’m going to go over there to take this. You stay here for me please~” Making his own space Knock Out defiantly enjoyed the rest of his crocuses as he flipped open his phone. Clicking on the small blinking messenger icon he waited for his new message to pop up. The number and message was a garbled mess of symbols but Knock Out knew exactly what they meant and who had sent the message. He was being summoned. Which meant there was work to do. Knock Out hissed quietly to himself. This wasn’t ideal. ”Crap.” Reaching into the pocket of his jacket Knock Out felt his claws close around a heavy leather collar pulling it free he quickly hid it at his side before looking over to see what Breakdown was up to. The young man was lingering along the flowerbeds patiently as ever. Knock Out’s sigh was filled with relief, he had time to think. His lips split into a sly smile as something came to him. “Oh Breakdown~”

The man perked up, looking Knock Out’s way. “Yeah? You ready to head back?”

“Sure but first I was fiddling around in my pockets and I forgot I shoved something in there. I bought you something else at the mall. I know it’s silly but-” Breakdown laughed as he sauntered over.

“You wanna surprise me? Here, I don’t mind.” Oh, heavens be this boy was too sweet for his own good! Knock Out watched as Breakdown knelt down in front of him. With shaky hands, Knock Out undid the clasp and slipped the collar on.

“Oh you are just too sweet~” Knock Out quickly jumped back as Breakdown fingered the collar on his neck, his face turning quickly to confusion and then outrage.

“Hey what in the hell-”

“Oh and one more thing and Ireallyhatetodothistruely but _**Breaky...it’s time for walkies~**_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I really should credit birbteef here even if hellhound thing really was something I was already thinking of for Breakdown. Hope you liked it! Kudos, comments and request if you like preferably on my tumblr so I can write some more drabbles.


	3. Good boy

Breakdown had watched plenty of werewolf movies and that shit looked painful but he’d never expected to know just how right they were. He never wanted to know even if he did always pick werewolf when those sorts of dumb questions came up. He never really wanted to be one! But judging from the black claws and dark blue fur growing rapidly all over it was exactly what was happening. Here he was screaming in agony as his skeleton tried to realign itself. The smoke pluming from the collar around his neck dulled the pain a little so he took in deep panting breaths of it as quickly as he could as his spine snapped and his bones tried to free themselves from his skin. Thankfully by the time he felt a pressure starting to build in his head the worst thing on his mind was the fact that he was losing a perfectly good set of clothes as his furry mass busted through them.

A few feet safely out of the mauling zone Knock Out watched his new hellhound come into the world. The screaming had died down and thankfully no one had come running. No one had reacted at all save for a distant shout out of a close dorm telling Breakdown to shut up. Ah, college. To be honest this was his first time at a college but he imagined it was the same as all school where young boys and girls were on their own with lessened watchful eyes.

Thankfully Breakdown hadn’t run at him, he was turning into a very large breed and he’d looked mad. Of all the powerful bloodthirsty men he had in his pack and he was looking to be the biggest, a poor blue collar college boy, so much for all his theories. Normally he wouldn’t bother with a contract like this, he’d have just gone back and waited till Breakdown fell asleep before slipping off to answer Starscream’s request but Breakdown wanted to take things slow so he had to pay this way and he was a big strong thing, perfect for the job...plus he was looking so cute. It didn’t take much longer, little blood, little bone and then boom, hellhound. Breakdown whimpered loudly as he ran around in a small circle, shoes still stuck on his massive paws and trying to shake them off. Knock Out promptly called him over to help the poor thing. Breakdown bowled him over.

Not giving a damn Knock Out fell back on his ass as the panicked mess of fur sat over him and buried his head in his armpit. Panting and whining as his tail thumped wildly. Knock Out cooed at the massive dog as he rubbed his side and untied the shoes to free the pooch of the cumbersome things. “Oh I know, I know~ It only hurts the first time I promise. Then it’s just a second since the magic has a set form for you. Are you alright? Nothing nasty happen? Nothing hurt more than it should? I hope that spell on your back worked I was worried about that.” Breakdown just looked up at him with large golden eyes, ears rising and drooping slightly as Knock Out continued to talk. Knock Out knew Breakdown couldn’t understand him, not this night at least. There were few of his pack that enjoyed paying their debts like this and were allowed to keep their higher cognition but he gave them all a chance. So while he didn’t understand now, he’d remember when he woke up a human. If he pitched a fit Knock Out could either offer an ultimatum to finally give what was owed so he wouldn’t have to do the work or simply make sure Breakdown was as mindless as any well-trained dog. For right now it was just a test run and Breakdown was still a man who deserved to be treated as one even if he didn’t care.

 Knock Out grabbed Breakdown’s head and fussed playfully with his snout and ears. “Look at you~ So handsome. Such a perfect monster! Yes, you are, yes you are!” Knock Out mimed kisses as he buried his face in Breakdown’s long fur and Breakdown gave him very real tongue kisses in return his nervousness slowly ebbing away. No hesitation in his affection now. “Ah~ There’s a reason I like my hounds more. They don’t overthink and they obey every word. Finally pulling off the shoes, Knock Out tossed them behind a tree and gently pushed Breakdown off his lap so he could get up. Breakdown whined some more having lost his tummy rubs and compliments but Knock Out pat his side as he pulled a leash out of his jacket pocket and clipped it to the ring on Breakdown’s collar.

“I know Breakdown. You’re tired. We’ll try to make this quick, let the other boys do most of the work, but you need to pay up somehow and this can be fun! You seem like a rough and tumble kind of man, like MMA, the gym, good beer? Starscream always works with real sleazebags so all you need to do is chomp down on some femurs for me while I reap their souls. Fun right?  
Breakdown ‘gwuffed’ lazily as he stretched, bowing his head low and pawing at the soft dirt.  
“That’s the spirit, darling. Time to meet your packmates. Play nice alright, Theron’s such an alpha.” Heading back over to a bit of dense forest with Breakdown trotting in tow Knock Out whistled loudly and waited.

It only took a few moments before a cacophony of barks and howls resounded the area and massive hellish canines burst through the trees, fur bristled, maws snapping, and only the thought of blood and death on their minds. A large sooty blue-gray beast in mostly a great dane shape trotted over and promptly sat by Knock Out’s feet. “You called master.” The beast’s voice was smooth and sharp, his black eyes already pointedly fixed on Breakdown. “New shmuck to train, or is there actual business?”

Knock out reached down to pet the hellhound’s chin, Theron smoothly followed Knock Out’s grip to keep the attention, tilting his head back and letting his eyes slip shut. “Business Theron. This is Breakdown. Play nice.”

“He looks like an oaf. Someone’s going to grab that mop and toss him to his death.”

“Don’t be mean because he’s bigger than you. He’s part of the pack. Make sure he does something at least.”

Theron’s ears pinned back in disgust but with a yawn and a lolling tongue he sighed. He sniffed lightly at his master’s hand and found his scent wafting from him. Not the usual perfume he wore to appear normal and appeal to his clients but his actual scent. He must have been burning through his magic rather quickly if he was already at the tail end of what he allotted himself each day. He’d have to keep someone close to him. “Understood. How stupid was this one’s contract?”

“Unbearably, but don’t worry about that business. Let’s get going before Starscream calls me again.” Theron returned to his feet with a curt nod and a loud bark to get the others attention.

“Would you like me to open the doorway master?”

Knock Out gave him a thankful sigh. “If you would be so kind Theron, yes.” The hound pinned his ears back as he gave a few loud barks. Slowly a fire bloomed and burned freely in the air, burning a path through space. Once it was big enough Knock Out gave another whistle and the rest of his dogs ran through, Theron at the back keeping pace as Knock Out tugged Breakdown along. As they passed over Starscream was nowhere to be found. Knock Out sighed bitterly as he waited for the crossroads demon to show. “I hate when he does this. Calls me all the time and then takes forever to show up! I told him I’d be here!”

“Unprofessional and inconsiderate, master. The ego some get, he’s not even that strong. Tricks others to do his work.”

“I know! It’s commendable really but at some point you have to go back to working on yourself to keep things level.”

“It’s no real surprise why he gets challenged so often...you should let us put him out of his misery.”

“Hush. Watch your own ego, Theron. Starscream is stronger than he acts.”

“Doubtful. Just know if it was something you desired-” A burst of bright gold flame had the hellhound snapping its jaws. Starscream was in one of his human disguises. Knock Out couldn’t tell for the life of him which celebrity it was based off this month but the touch of gray in his black coif and his hook nose were rather fetching on his gaunt face.

“Knock Out! You look like you stepped out of one of those dirty puzzle games Soundwave likes to pretend he doesn’t play.”

Knock Out fought off a blush as he pulled his hood over his face more. He should have gone back for his crown. Starscream could have gifted him a bit more will to reform if he’d returned to his demonic form. None of the idiots he was working for would have been any the wiser. “Someone has to beta test them for Frenzy. There were hiccups with my latest client.”

“Hiccups? The youth of today are dirty and pervasive and proud of it! This was no mistake trust me.” Knock Out felt his face heat. He quietly pet Breakdown’s head as he nosed at his still hand. The dog a little unhappy by the new demon showing up.

“Yes...well I’m sure those heathens you have set up in the film industry are to blame. Keep making provocative actors into even more provocative monsters and soon we’ll be beating them off with a stick every time they call to make a deal.”

“Makes good business for you so I’ll consider that a thank you.”

“When don’t you.” Before Starscream could really catch that last comment Knock Out changed the subject. “Who am I going after today?”

“Just some debtors who think they’re smart. I swear some of them just get lucky with the shit they look up. Your little pooches should do the trick just fine. Nothing stops a good hellhound.” As Starscream made to mess with the one closest to him, Iadon snapped at his hand. Starscream quickly wrenched it away before any damage could be incurred. “See, perfect beasts. Don’t know how you control them so well.”

“Chicken jerky.”

“W-what?” Woops, seemed like treats and belly rubs weren’t the right demonic motivation for dirty, dirty sinners who needed to learn their place.

“Hm? I didn’t say anything. Send me the addresses. If this was just such an easy assignment then I don’t know why you called me to meet you in person.”

“Well~” Starscream fidgeted slightly in place.

Knock Out didn’t like the sound of that. “Well?”

“Well, when you told me you were on earth with a client I wanted to see how you were doing. I know some of your clients don’t...well put out on the first couple days but guessing by your look you found a real horny one didn’t you?” Now Knock Out knew his face was red or a light coral in this case. Not only was he exhausted but this form ate up so much energy that it was quickly eating up into the next few days expense. Fuck all, why did he have to be such an extravagant self-conscious idiot. “You can still summon your divine weapon right?”

That stirred up a little panic “Why in the name of our Lord would I need that Starscream!” Starscream jumped back as Knock Out’s pack of beasts all started to snarl and snap, their rage triggered by Knock Out’s discomfort.

“Well…. there might be an angel there, BUT we’re in the right! The bastard just has children so we can’t just put some orphans out of their misery. Like rich brats ever turn out into good people!” Knock Out held his tongue but seethed. Fuck all an angel! If they even got testy and tried to pick a fight and he had to summon his weapon he’d be down who knows how much energy! He might even lose his enhanced form.

“Are you kidding me! An angel!” Starscream again edged away as all the pack started to growl lowly...except the dumb blue one who was just nervously licking at Knock Out’s arm. What was wrong with that one? Was Knock Out just buying regular dogs for hellhounds again?

Starscream pointed at him suspiciously.“W-what’s wrong with that one you’ve got there? You haven’t been raiding animal shelters again have you Knock Out?” Knock Out instantly shielded Breakdown from the scrutiny.

“He’s new! Don’t change the damn subject! Which angel?”

Starscream huffed. “I don’t know! Who cares, you fight with angels all the time! How many have you corrupted now? Over three dozen since you’ve earned your crown? Can you summon your weapon or not?” Knock Out’s cheeks puffed with rage. Like hell he was going to admit he wasn’t up for the job...plus he had to go deal with Swindle’s request anyway so it was just going to be a longer night than they wanted. Hopefully, Breakdown would hate being a dog so much he’d finally throw himself at him to not have to do it anymore.

“Theron, portal.” Starscream rushed forward and grabbed Knock Out’s arm as the hellhound readied the portal. Eyes filled with fire.

“Hey! Are you refusing my order?” Knock Out wrenched his hand away.

“Did I say that or don’t you remember me telling you to send the addresses?” Starscream bellowed a muted hiss as he calmed.

“Right. Just testy then. Well take it up with your harlot when you’ve finished the job.” Starscream tugged the hem of his jacket down to straighten himself up and was met seconds later by a sharp pain. Looking down into the dumb glazed eyes of Knock Out’s newest hellhound he quickly realized the beast had chomped down on it. He internalized his scream as he fruitlessly tried to shake the creature off. “Knock Out! Your beast is ruining a 3k suit and shearing my hand off!”

Knock Out just laughed and turned back to the portal to head in after the rest of his pack. “And? Night Starscream.”

“KNOCK OUT!” Not swayed in the slightest by his pleas Knock Out slowly disappeared through the fire. Breakdown only letting Starscream go to follow the others, leaving the demon to clutch at his bleeding comedically mangled arm.

In the void Knock Out glared at his phone as Starscream’s message finally came. Just a frowny face and the four addresses he needed to hit up. This was going to be such a pain. He pet Breakdown at his side. “Maybe I’ll do a bit of magic for you? Stall time a bit? I’ll regret it later but the last thing I need is you grumpy and cross with me because I kept you awake.” Breakdown just continued to trot along and pant at his side indifferent to the idea but hellhounds didn’t have to do shifts at retail establishments and sit through boring lectures so Knock Out wasn’t surprised.

* * *

 

The pricks Starscream dealt with always lived in the same places, palatial homes or fancy apartments usually hidden away from normal people. They always had strange hobbies and far too much money and yet they still wanted more. Usually more time and instead of being smart and going to an incubus or a succubus who could grant them the same thing for cheap in exchange for a good time and nice lavish lifestyle they always went to the crossroads and got gypped.

Case in point Phillip Adams. Born 1860 A brilliant mind with an incurable disease who just wanted a little more time to save himself. When that wasn’t enough he extended his contract, again and again, doing ungodly medical experiments and black magic healing for hell’s elite. Practically a serial killer and a monster his time had finally come and thanks to catching the eye of a demon lord there were no more chances for an extension.

As Knock Out slipped out of the portal and across the grounds of the mansion something seemed off. Most people running from their fates had guards and traps and the like set up but this place was calm. Knock Out would have said almost like no one was there at all but he could see lights and figures moving behind the windows. Any angel would know better to even try to set foot in this place no matter how many innocent souls could be saved so that meant it had to be people or something else entirely.

Theron and the rest of the pack trotted ahead of him anyway, their glaring eyes ever watchful, the exact opposite of Breakdown who was running around in wide massive circles and snapping at fountains. Knock Out could swear Breakdown enjoyed being a dog more than he did a human. Knock Out couldn’t say he made good hellhound material though but it was only his first day. With a glare from Theron Breakdown trotted back over and buried his dripping maw into the pocket of Knock Out’s hoodie demanding head rubs as the two waited for the others to get the door open. It didn’t take long, it wasn’t even locked.

Distant music filled the halls of the home as they entered but it had been there for some time, Knock Out followed its trail wary but curious. Perhaps Starscream had just been expecting Phillip to put up a fight? Being betrothed to a demon lord wasn’t the worst thing to happen and in all likelihood, he would probably be made a demon himself with how badly he chose to sour his soul so why not just meet the end with a good wine and a nice song. Made more sense then prolonging the inevitable. Humans rarely killed demons even stupid ones so it wasn’t a fair fight even with humans who knew a little about demons themselves.  
The noise led him up a few flights of stairs to a magnificent hall that ended in a ballroom, but with doors already thrown open and people already spilling out, Knock Out didn’t have to get there to see what was going on. Demons of all shapes and sizes were there, some filling the hall drunk off the revelry and all in their best. Here for what he could only guess because he wasn’t going to just ask looking the way he was. Knock Out quickly hid his face in with the hood of his shabby jacket more than embarrassed. So Starscream would warn him of an angel but not of a party! Of course. Thankfully they were all more interested in their drinks or the dogs than they were him so he slipped right past them all into the ballroom.

Phillip was nowhere in sight but his betrothed couldn’t be missed. Tarn nearly scraped the ceiling even sitting down and with a full wine glass in one hand and a set of cards in the other it was clear he was enjoying himself. Knock Out hoped he wasn’t going to make this difficult killing the guest of honor sometimes ruined a party and Knock Out knew better than to put a demon like Tarn in any sort of sour mood. With nerves setting in he gave a curt whistle, calling his pack to flank him tighter. He wished he’d called some of his bigger hounds but there was no use wasting more energy when there might not even be a problem and while Breakdown was green and likely the least ferocious thing on the planet he still managed to look intimidating.

At the head of the room someone had dragged an obsidian altar and covered the floor with runes This wasn’t supposed to be a ceremony...it was just supposed to be a reaping! Tarn jumped to his feet as soon as he caught sight of Knock Out sneaking through the crowd. His voice bellowed and shook the whole house with his excitement and light laughter.

“I know those beasts anywhere! Finally!” In a blink, a massive arm wrapped around him and plucked him up. Knock Out pushed his panic down as quick as he could as Tarn settled him on a bicep. “Thank the stars Starscream managed to find you. I sort of snubbed him so I was starting to worry. He may hold Phillip’s contract but I wanted him nowhere near my bonding. Told him he could do his job have a drink and leave. Looks like he passed off the job to you. Perfect~” Knock Out could practically see himself in Tarn’s smile the lord’s fangs were so shiny. “Please tell me you’ve finished Phillip’s crown I know I pushed the date up a bit but I just couldn’t wait and I already got the call. Didn’t see the point honestly. We can make do with the standard of course but I promised him something amazing and you make the best”

Knock Out tried not to stutter as Tarn looked down at him expectantly, the long sharp talon resting under his chin less than calming. “W-w-well, of course, Tarn but I’m afraid it’s at home. Along with anything proper I’m afraid. This uh...caught me by surprise. I’m in a contract right now.” Beneath his mask Knock Out seethed. Tarn could be so damn impatient. Of course he wasn’t done with the damn crown! He’d only gotten the order a month ago! Not like Tarn would notice of course with how bland most demon’s crowns were anything looked fancy. What he’d gotten done would be more than impressive even if he personally hadn’t been happy with it.

Tarn hummed knowingly “I do apologize, I was worried you suddenly found yourself in a contract.Quite an oddball you’ve found yourself, you look ten times better than any human guise. Still, if you’re feeling underdressed I’ll get Kaon to take you in back. I had a few outfits for Phillip made so there should be something nice that fits you. If you just give me permission I’ll nip back home and get everything so you can enjoy a drink and we can get this night going!.”

The idea of letting Tarn into his home was not in the least bit desirable but he wasn’t going to tell a demon lord of Tarn’s caliber no on his own bonding day. “O-of course Tarn. The keys to my closet are in the green chest in the large bookshelf in my room. My good dagger too.”

“Wonderful!” Carefully picking up Knock Out’s slim hand Tarn lifted the smaller demon up and set him back down to the floor. Calling Kaon over while Knock Out caught his breath. “Enjoy yourself Knock Out you’re shaking like a sinner at the gates. Oh and one more thing. Have your hounds clean up poor Phillip’s messes. We can’t have human authorities seeing the work he’s done for us.”

“Right~ My as well use them for something. You hear that Theron? Head to the basements and wreak havoc.” The head hound nodded, a smirk almost formed on his maw.

“Of course master. Our pleasure.” The others didn’t even wait for the order their bloodlust already sending them howling back through the halls with glee, spurred on by drunk patrons howling with them. The fluffy idiot, however, was stuck doing nervous unsure turns before Theron grabbed him by his collar and dragged him off.

Out of earshot of their master, the leader finally snapped. “Pay attention, you oaf! Breakdown was it? Poor move giving him your real name. That’s going to be so demeaning for you down the line. Unless you wise up. Do you think I’ll let you just whimper and cry because you're stupid and weak! You’re a hellhound now, owned by a remarkable master and if you don’t do your job with a smile you’ll end up like the others. Slobbering wild bloodthirsty monsters! Consumed by their dark souls, starving for destruction, no longer the men and women they once were. We’re still men- well~ you’ll still be once tonight is over so let me offer you this advice. Follow my orders and you’ll remain a man long enough to get out of whatever stupid thing you risked your soul for! Don’t and you won’t even get to enjoy it. Understand?” Theron received only a lick for his efforts. He hadn’t expected much but this didn’t bode well. Why did he even try helping these fools? “Come on, we’ve got a job to do.”

Breakdown yelped weakly as Theron grabbed him by his collar again and tugged him further down into the mansion only letting him go when Breakdown managed to shake him off and meekly followed behind the pack leader down into the basements.

The house quickly turned cold and dark a sour stench perfuming the dark halls as their paws padded on the tile. Breakdown clung to Theron’s side as the leader head-butted doors open looking for what Breakdown could only guess. The hound's ears pinned back when something caught his attention. Splintering open a door to his right with a cacophonous bark Theron jerked his head for Breakdown to enter. Breakdown stood stuck still till the leader started to growl lowly. “What are you waiting for, get in there! Do your damn job!” With no other options, he went.

Theron took no time as he bounded in the massive room, scaling walls and ripping open the heavy drawers that lined the wall. Fog billowed free as the air met and the bodies hidden inside lurched to life, struggling in their chains. Sick mutated things that could have once been people by the looks of them but Breakdown couldn’t think on it, some dark urge building inside him to silence the ugly screams of anguish, answer their futile pleas for mercy that came from the broken seal of the cooler wall.

He leapt on the first body Theron tossed to him claws digging into already rotting flesh and ripping it free. Blood splattering his fur and flooding his mouth as his fangs sunk in and sheared open vital lines. It tasted equally sweet and foul tainted by whatever chemicals or magic Phillip had used on them. Not foul enough to stop the consuming lust, the intoxicating smell of a soul still safely buried inside. He wanted it so badly. He needed it. He needed it. He needed it.

Despite tearing the disgusting monster to shreds Breakdown was not rewarded, not satisfied. A calm rage bloomed in his heart. There were plenty more bodies, more monsters, surely one of them would have what he craved. Breakdown felt his back twitch and rise as his ridge of fur along his spine stiffened and a black icor dripped from his maw, pooling around him. The steam clinging to his fur like a cloud. His frame imbued by a new sudden strength he took a running leap at the wall and with a swift kick the entire unit shuddered ten or so of the drawers flying free and crashing to the ground around the two hounds.

Theron chuckled proudly as he swallowed the torn flesh he’d been working on. “Good show Breakdown. You might just make a decent member of the pack after all.”

Theron quickly wished he hadn’t spoken so soon.

With a good first showing and the room cleared of anything recognizable, the two hellhounds moved on. At a fork in the hallway, Theron sent Breakdown to the west dead end while he went east; hoping the sweet smell of weary souls would be enough to guide the new hound into doing his task on his own. With the wild glow of Breakdown’s sharp golden eyes and the snarling hunger that seized him, he had no reason to worry.

Breakdown’s claws sunk satisfyingly into the old wood of the door he chose. The smell of a soul weak but enticing never the less. A gasp greeted him as he tore the thing from its hinges, a small lithe woman resting on her bed waiting inside. She seemed excited to see him despite his bloodsoaked fur and black shadow, her bright pink eyes glowing in the low light. “Ooh~ a puppy! Hello, puppy did the master send you?” Whoever she was the woman didn’t smell right. Like Knock Out did. Like plastic and chemicals but Breakdown could smell the soul inside her. Such a pretty woman, such a pretty soul. He would get it! Get it for the master. Get it for Knock Out!

Breakdown padded slowly forward to her reaching hands, hopping up onto the bed despite how stained he was. Her touch was so kind and gentle as it smoothed his sticky fur, staining her perfect plastic hands. “Such a good puppy! I wonder what I’ve done for the master to be so nice to me!” Her laughter was infectious, Breakdown’s tail wagged as he rested his head on her shoulder. The sound of her weak heart drove him mad.

“Oh puppy no. Bad boy. I’m sorry!” She didn’t even scream as his fangs tore into her chest Didn’t scream and didn’t feel, her flesh shattering like a porcelain cup. A homunculus, one of the many of Phillip’s collection. She continued to pet Breakdown as he dug his snout deep in her chest looking for the only thing of importance she had. Her only worry that she had somehow made her poor puppy upset or frightened. She knew puppies only attacked when they were scared after all.

Her soul was warm against Breakdown’s snout, drool seeped from behind his fangs as waited, enjoyed it. Theron warned him that they were never really allowed to enjoy the souls. They were for the master after all. So the reward they were allotted for their work was brief and tantalizing. Always just enough to make them want more. As Breakdown finally bit into the strange light it held firm against his fangs. It was..the most amazing sensation to hold it, to have it. Indescribable but unforgettable. Satiating, but for only but a moment. For Breakdown it meant little, only being a hellhound for a few hours but for a beast long since turned the sensation was maddening.

The clarity his little treat brought wasn’t broken when his fang finally shattered through the homunculus’ soul though. Unlike the others who would quickly return to their bloodlust Breakdown was stuck facing the reality of what he’d done. Even not fully a man he was still who he was and as he sat and watched the poor woman he just murdered die; her hands still reaching for his soft sticky fur, her smile still present on her face and her soft voice still calling from him as the pink light slowly faded from her eyes; his stomach turned. What had he done?

* * *

 

Knock Out was in the middle of telling an entertaining tale to a group of demonic elite as his hounds toiled away in the basement. Silently hoping they’d be done soon so he could get one with the night duties. With his glamour and the time bubble he’d set for Breakdown’s sake he was wasting a lot of magic and while Tarn’s gift of fancy silks and chains made him look regal and charming, underneath it all he felt like he was on the rack with how exhausted he was with the amount of effort it took to keep it all happening. There were only so many glasses of wine he could drink before he became a sloppy mess and that was the last thing he wanted even it all he had to to was enjoy the party now.

The incubus was eyeing the newly crowned Pharma and his demon lord husband with as much jealousy as he could muster when a sharp yelping filled the room. Knock Out couldn’t tell which one it was but he knew it could only be one of his hellhounds and as a line a people quickly parted he caught sight of Breakdown rushing for him, Theron being dragged behind as he fruitlessly tried to pull Breakdown back to the basement by his tail.

Leaping to sit in Knock Out’s lap Breakdown whined as he pawed weakly at the demon's shoulder and licked wildly at Knock Out’s neck. Knock Out lightly slapped Theron’s muzzle to get the two apart and get himself safely free of a mauling threat. “What in the world do you think you’re doing Theron?”

“MY JOB MASTER! He’s the one who ran from his duties! I had just gotten him into a frenzy and left him alone for a second before I found him running off with his tail between his legs! I wasn’t going to let him ruin your reputation!”

With Breakdown shaking in such a frightened panic Knock Out couldn’t help but coo at the hellhound. “Aww~ Murdered something with a face didn’t you Breaky~ That always scares them the first day.”

“MASTER!” Theron’s eyes glowed a deep red as he snarled and growled. Obviously insulted. Why was he being treated like he was in the wrong? Babying that useless oaf!

Knock Out reached out a hand for his lead hound to press into. “I’m sorry Theron. Relax. You do such a fine job of training new hounds but you don’t have to be so tough with Breakdown. Really. Here~” Pulling a small bag practically out of nowhere Knock Out pulled out and set down a metal tin bowl filled with water and a few pieces of jerky. “Take a break for a moment, you get so upset when things don’t go your way.” Theron’s growls slowly subsided as he all but attacked his treats and water. Knock Out pet at the hound’s sharp back as calmed Breakdown as well, his loud panting slowing to occasional upset gwuffs and nose nudges before Knock Out offered him a treat of his own. Breakdown sniffed at the jerky apprehensive before biting at it with a comical gentleness, not bothering to even chew on it but enjoying it nonetheless.

Calmer now Theron laid down over Knock Out’s feet. “The job is not done. You wanted me to get him to work, you can’t coddle him whenever he whimpers!” Knock Out was too tired to argue with Theron and the hellhound could tell quite quickly that when his master did not respond there would be no winning with him. With a final snap at the obnoxious tail nearly hitting him in the face he conceded.“Fine. Enjoy the soft-hearted mop. Next house will be nothing but murderers so no one to get soft with.”

As the dog got back to his feet Knock Out cupped one of Theron’s ears and caressed it lightly.“Thank you, Theron. You want another piece of jerky?” Theron let out a low embarrassed whine of affirmation and waited for his treat before bounding off to finish his job.

With Theron gone and the other demon’s chased off to other parts of the ballroom Knock Out was free to rest his head against Breakdown. “Not fun being a hellhound is it? Reaping the souls of the damned and the forsaken? I’ll give you this was a tough start. I wouldn’t want to see what Pharma has hidden away in that basement of his. Theron is right next job will likely be more fun but I’m still hoping you don’t have the taste for blood. You’re such a mean tease Breakdown.”  
Breakdown dropped his jerky in Knock Out’s lap to give the demon a few licking kisses as apology. “Not helping I’m afraid.”

With the mansion clean but the party still going Knock Out excused himself to leave. Not before Tarn showered him in more designer clothes and satchels of cash for his exquisite work and a few tupperwares of food because he was honestly looking peckish in the demon lord’s opinion and an incubus/succubus who wasn’t pleasantly full and curvy was no real incubus at all. Knock Out could only hope Breakdown or Dead End would enjoy the feast the Lord had packed away inside. He subspaced it all as Theron opened a new portal for them all.

As they entered on the new grounds a familiar sight met them. The house and faces were new but the scene all too comfortable. A dozen or so armed men on the lawn alone, waiting for what they knew was to come. Knock Out sighed with relief, at least this would be easy.  
With a sly smile on his lips Knock Out pulled out a fresh new tube of tennis balls and hurled three of them over the gate. His trained hounds were off before the balls even left his claws but Breakdown easily leapt over the wall in his own excitement, Theron bounding over with a glare to his master. He absolutely hated when Knock Out used such tricks...but they did make the others happy.

"This is more like it." Knock Out took a rest against the gate as screams of anguish filled the air. He loved it when he knew his hounds were having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know this story was just supposed to end after this with like Breakdown getting real horny for murder and a tasteful smut. Now you get whatever my hell brain thinks its doing lol. Till the next chapter. Kudos, comments, requests are all appreciated!


	4. All around me are familliar faces

Knock Out took a moment to clean the blood from his hounds' muzzle as they rested outside, having a rough time of it as Breakdown continued to happily slobber all over his hands. He’d done well but not as well as Knock Out had hoped, still slipping out of his frenzy and scaring himself with the carnage he’d done. It really wasn’t out of the norm for first timers but it was easier if he didn’t have to placate his beastie after every battle. At least this served a purpose though. “Darling please, I know you’re having fun but this angel is going to jump me if he thinks you’re already in a frenzy. At least try to look respectable.” Breakdown only gave him an adorable blank look, not nearly mindless as the rest of his foaming ravenous hounds but hopped up on the excitement from the house before. Apologetically, Breakdown picked up one of the blood caked tennis balls at his paws and dropped it into Knock Out’s rag. Knock Out glared at it for a moment before settling it back in the pile. “No time for that now. This is a serious job Breakdown. This loony doesn’t even have any guards.”

Unlike Pharma the home of Grisham Tanner was as dead as he was soon to be, the mansion run down and reeking of rotten fruit and wet from the spring meant the place hadn’t been maintained in months. The man was old, a little over a hundred in all his foul years and he’d earned most of it and his fortune from his friends on the other side. Even an angel's usually overwhelming presence couldn’t be felt through the thick haze of doom and dread so Knock Out entered with caution. The wail of children hit him like a brick wall, the pounding of small fists echoing like a thundering storm. Not all alive, not all presently there but...stuck forever in the walls.

As he ascended the stairs with his huffing snarling pack the prick of a heavenly presence pulled at him. His claws twitching with sudden rage as his mind warned him to draw his weapon. Knock Out kept the instinct at bay, it could be any angel and not all of them were ruthless monsters desperate to purge the darkness from the world. Some of them like himself were lazy and some of them even-

“Knock Out? KNOCK OUT!” Idiot brats who thought they could change every soiled soul they came across.

“Theron!” Knock Out made a swift motion of his hand and signaled his dogs into place to stop Smokescreen from getting any closer. The angel’s wings flopped low as he screeched to a halt before he met the snarling wall.

“Aw, come on Knock Out. No need for all that. You’re cool.” Knock Out tried to calm the pounding of his heart. He didn’t think Smokescreen would have attacked him but he was known to stab backs when it served him. Just because he was an angel didn’t mean he played nice.

He flipped his hair cooly, his hood slipping off his horns and falling back. “I’m not here to play, birdy. I’m working.” Smokescreen didn’t seem to care.

“You got a new dog! Is he nice? Can I pet him?”

“No!” Knock Out snarled but Smokescreen was already on his knees whistling to Breakdown. The others were right, he did need to stop buying out animal shelters. Just because all of his hell-beasts needed a good walk in the mid-realm every now and again didn’t mean he brought them out on missions! “He’s not a glamored pomeranian! He’s a dirty sinner who lusts for blood and the souls of the damned! He chose to sully his soul for material gain!”

“For belly rubs? He looks like he lusts for belly rubs.” Smokescreen was flat on the floorboards now, his wings flapping desperately like a petulant child begging for a toy, trying to reach for Breakdown while avoiding Theron and the other’s bites. Breakdown likewise had done the same, trying to paw at the fun new stranger but unable to get through thanks to the barrier Theron had put up for him.

“No belly rubs! I’m the only one who gets to give belly rubs! Get your own hellhound!” Smokescreen groaned, his wings kicking up dust from the floor now.

“You’re so mean!”

“I’m a demon!”

“Yeah, but you don’t need to be mean!” Suddenly Knock Out felt a prickle run through him. He quickly grabbed Breakdown by his collar and tugged him back, his pack leaping back with him just in time. A flash of bright white bursting from the spot they just were.

His hounds snarled and snapped as the glow faded but they were equally restrained as they were protected by the barrier. Gold and black pointed digits poked at the energy, a stocky smooth metal creature attached. The glow of his icy blue eyes faded to a dull cloudy calm.“Oh. Knock Out. It’s just you.”

Knock Out scoffed. “Just me? Our last meeting I recall you bleeding and begging for your life as I ripped your precious wings from you back.

The metal form cracked, the armor falling away revealing a very human looking man. Tan and toned, only a blue and gold shimmering light giving him away as something else. “Wing. I only had one left. So you tempted me to the mid-realm, got me punished? Big whoop. I happen to be enjoying earth and now I get to bother you to death. So I hope kissing Megatron’s ass was worth it.”

Knock Out flexed his talons proudly, lightly trailing them over his small set of horns. “ I’d say it was, you deserved what you got for playing with demons. Unfortunately, you were easy prey Bumblebee. If that sap Thundercracker hadn’t gotten to you first I would have gotten a thrall! Do you know how tiring collecting souls is all on my own?”

Bee rolled his eyes. “I’ll ask your dogs. I know if Starscream hadn’t shown up to bother us you’d have half a set of your own by now or I’d at least have that crown. Same with Thundercracker.”

Knock Out returned gesture.“Unlikely. There’s no worth being an angel. It blows. Just get out of my way so I can do my job. Him too!”

Bee tugged smokescreen up, but he didn’t step out of the way.“You don’t need to be here. Arcee’s already raining divine justice down own Tanner’s perverse head. We’re handling this.”

Knock Out cocked his hip, flashing his own resolve. “But his soul is ours. Which means my hounds need to rip him to shreds. Tell me where he is, they can both have their fun. Oh, and while you’re at it, how about you tell me where you’ve hidden the brats. I want the youngest most annoying ones he’s bought.”

Bee clenched his fists, his heavenly glow slowly shifting, concentrating to his hands.“Are you kidding me? You’re not getting even one of your filthy claws on them! Their souls will all know redemption.” Knock Out slipped on a sly smile as he bent down to ruffle Breakdown’s fluff.

“I’ll let you pet the doggy Smokescreen~” Smokescreen’s wings shot up in excitement, smacking Bee in the process.

“Deal! He ran off to the forest and we hid a bunch of the kids on the top floor last room on the right!” With a chuckle and a flash Knock Out was gone, his pack of hounds rushing past the two angels, knocking them back on their butts. Breakdown eventually padding his way over to sit in Smokescreen’s lap and paw lightly at his wings.

“Smokescreen!” Bee snarled as he forced himself to his feet and with a quick run teleported to catch Knock Out.

Bee caught him fiddling with the locked door, with a flash of light his bladed gauntlet wrapped securely around his hand. He slammed Knock Out into the wall, pressing the point to his throat. He didn’t like being ruff when Knock Out was stuck in a contract, no matter what he’d done in the past. Just because he was flashy didn’t mean he was strong enough to fight and one good blow could kill him if he wasn’t careful. Bee wasn’t going to risk the children’s lives though, surely the demon knew that! “Get away from the door Knock Out. I don’t want to fight you but I’ll take your head off.” Bee almost instantly regretted the threat, the fearful look in Knock Out’s eyes giving away how likely weak he was. Still, the demon only laughed his threat off, poking the pointed tip of the blade and pushing it back a few centimeters.

“Now, now Bumblebee. I know I have a nasty reputation but I’m interested in doing a em-” Knock Out quirked his head from side to side as he thought how to phrase his offer. “A fairly good deed with some of these children. I want to give them a new home.” Bee was instantly suspicious….but it wasn’t out of Knock Out’s character to do “good” deeds for all the wrong reasons.

With a sigh, Bee took a step back. “Who are you trying to screw over now?” Knock Out mocked a look of insult but it quickly faded.

“Someone for a client. It’s petty as all hell trust me. Still, that doesn’t mean he won’t make a lovely new father figure. He’s….a little old for three kids, early forties, but that’s not terrible. He’s well off, has a good job,-” Bee rolled his eyes again.

“Save it. Just give me his name.”

Knock Out put a hand on his hip, annoyed at being interrupted but gave Bee what he wanted. It was getting late and he did have one more job to do. “Ultra Magnus.”

Bee gave the demon a wary look but pulled up a small computer from his armor. It was an easy search. Ultra Magnus, huh? He seemed normal enough. Retired lawyer now college professor. Was Knock Out taking deals from students? Or...maybe a bitter colleague or client? Bee supposed it was harmless enough and it did save the higher ups trouble. He let his monitor blink away and returned his focus to Knock Out “So...what’s exactly your plan?”

Knock Out cocked an eyebrow. “Plan? I was just gonna drop the brats off. Maybe use some magic. You could help. Sprinkle some baby magic on them so I don’t have to.” Bee returned the gesture.

“Baby magic?”Knock Out threw his hands up.

“You know, make them irresistible so he doesn’t just drop them off at an orphanage like any smart person. I mean I could use some more devious tricks but I don’t know much about him. I’m sort of working on the fly here. The window of my clients' demands is pretty small.”

“Clients?” That was odd. Knock Out didn’t usually take on more than one client at a time. The demon huffed an exhausted sigh.

“Don’t ask. Are you going to help me or not?” Bee flicked his eyes to the floor as he tried to hide a smile, must have been a tough job.

Usually, they blessed children with those who wanted them, those who could most care for them, even those with struggling yet good hearts that needed to overcome something. Without knowing Ultra Magnus beyond what data he already had Bee wasn’t exactly sure he fit the profile...but he was a nice well-off man and it beat having to start a fight with Knock Out “Okay. I guess. At least one of the older ones though. It’s so hard to place them sometimes. We lose them too often.”

“It’s hard to have faith and trust when you’ve been shit on your whole life. Let’s go brat shopping.” Bee sighed loudly but grabbed for Knock Out’s hand and tugged him off to another room.

“I really wish you wouldn’t call them that.” Knock Out huffed a laugh.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t. Don’t worry, I won’t do it to their face.” Bee just shot him a look as he pushed open the door. The angels must have gotten there way ahead of time since there were multiple children crammed into the room that was clearly meant for four. The children shrunk back a bit, clearly wary. Only one boy standing his ground.

“Hey! I thought you guys said you were undercover cops. Is something gonna happen soon? Did you get him? We’ve been here for hours, they’re starving.” The boy motioned to the other younger children huddled on the beds. Bee’s gaze lingered on them for a moment before he put his hand on the older boy’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry Phineus I’ll make sure they get something but you need to come with me.” Phineus shrugged off Bee’s hand.

“I’m not leaving them. I’m one of the oldest here and if anything would come to happen to them thanks to you I’m someone the real police would believe.”

“Phineus,”Bee sighed irritably, clearly used to putting up with this kid. Seemed like the perfect distraction. Knock Out took a swift step forward.

“Hey kid, look at the pretty fire!” With a snap of his talons, a small explosion went off like a miniature firework. The boy's eyes turned unfocused and with a shudder, he fell forward into Bee’s arms.

“Knock Out!” Bee’s gaze shot to the kids but instead of fear, there was a slight wonder in their eyes. One of the young girls inching forward, her eyes locked on Knock Out.

“Are you a wizard? Are you gonna beat Father Grisham in a duel?” Knock Out leaned down to meet the girl, a grin on his face as he booped her nose with a long flat talon. The girl, in turn, reaching up to test if Knock Out’s horns were real and finding joy that they were. Primus be children these days. Bee supposed after what they’d been through though Knock Out would look the good guy.

“Already done. My colleagues here are just dealing with the aftermath. You’re in good hands so just be patient .” Despite his professed dislike of children, the demon was quite good with them. “Come on Bee.” Knock Out took Phineus from Bee and slung the kid over his shoulder, turning to the door.

Bee spared one last look at the other children. “I’ll make sure you guys get something to eat real soon.” Before following the demon out.

As they walked down the hall back to the other rooms Knock Out was sporting a smug grin. “Now, now Bumblebee. Lying to children? That’s my job.” Bee sighed heavily, hanging his head bitterly.

“You know people these days don’t care about angels. We don’t have the same respect. It’s easier to say we work for the police...but sometimes that doesn’t even go over well.”

“I can see that being hard. Weak souls aren’t knocking on my door as often either. At least you're free. I have to go back down every time my contracts are up.” Bee stopped at one of the doors but hesitated going in.

“I am free...and it’s nice even though I miss my brothers and sisters. You really should join me. I miss you when you're gone.” That was a bit of a shock.

“Bumblebee!? What about regaining my wings?” Bee shrugged as he started to open the door.

“You said there was no good reason for you up there but I know you love it here. One less demon in hell is still one less demon.” Knock Out rolled his eyes.

“Get some better friends Bumblebee. You’re going mad.” Bee smiled, laughing softly, sad and curt.

* * *

 

The pair picked out two more children, a small snotnosed redhead, and an even younger baby girl. Knock Out kept them busy while Bee went off to Smokescreen to order him to feed the others. He should have left without him but he was already tired and he was going to exploit the angel for all he was worth. He didn’t really have the magic to spare and Theron was still busy.

“Where are we going?” Knock Out glared down at the likely five year old.

Knock Out flared his eyes, the pupils turning to sharp narrow ovals and the color turning red hot. “Hell.” The child didn’t even flinch.

“Is it fun there?”

Knock Out held his gaze. “Yes.”

The kid smiled gleefully. “Does it have hot wheels?”

Knock Out’s tone turned serious. “Only the highest of demon lords are awarded with hot wheels. Are you prepared to do what it takes to claim such a title?”

“Knock Out!” Bee came running up the hall. “I leave you alone for five minutes!” Knock Out leaned back nonchalantly.

“Whaaaat? It’s true. All the demon lords have very nice cars.” Bee continued to glare.

“I’m sure your new guardian will happily buy you a few hot wheels Rodimus. You don’t have to sell your soul.” Rodimus looked up at Bee with wide glimmering childish eyes and threw his hands in the air.

“I am prepared to massacre!” Rodimus punched and kicked at the air, making his own corresponding sound effects of his screaming victims.

“NO! Knock Out!” Bee slapped a hand over his face as Knock Out doubled over with laughter.

“You just have no way with young children feathers. Don’t blame me.” Swiping the tears from his eyes Knock Out righted himself and took a deep breath. “Let’s just go before I accidentally recruit any more of your little wards to the darkside.”

With a sigh and a snap of Bee’s fingers, the small band were just inside Ultra Magnus’ living room.

The house was perfectly tidy as expected. The dark wood expertly polished, the color of the carpet and the drapes vibrant and not a speck of dust to be found on any surface. Rodimus ooh’d and ah’d like any child in a new place, by rushing around like a tiny lunatic. “Is this where I’m gonna live now? It looks like a museum!” It did look quite like a museum. Ultra Magnus seeming to be a collector of fine art and strange artifacts. Old guns and swords placed on high walls, fine sculptures safely locked away behind heavy-duty cases on sturdy pedestals and paintings with tiny cases of glass protecting them as well. He was clearly a man of means likely thanks to his previous legal work.

Knock Out hummed smugly in confirmation as he handed over the other child to Bee. “Mmhmm. It sure is.” This place clearly screamed of a man who had no interest in family, children, mess of any kind. This would be the perfect form of chaos to completely upturn Ultra Magnus’ life.

* * *

 

“Thank you for handling all of the heavy lifting Bumblebee. You really are such a naughty little angel.”

Bee leaned heavily against a wall of the Tanner mansion as they stepped back down one of the long halls. “No problem, but….even if we did need to rehome those kids you really didn’t think I basically did your job for you for nothing right?”

Knock Out gasped, almost truly shocked. “Really? Extortion? I thought you only did things out of the goodness of your hearts?” The devil thought he’d swindled the other good with his little plan. Bee was getting sneaky.

“Angels do, but I’m not really an angel anymore now am I?” Knock Out shook his head in mock disappointment.

“Oh now, feathers. You’re daddy still loves you and we both know that so don’t even try to play bad boy unless you’re committed. What do you want?”

Bee was quick to respond. “A kiss.” It was troubling.

Knock Out covered his mouth, aghast.“Bumblebee! I’m with a client!” Bee rolled his eyes, likely tired of the devil’s familiar jokes. “For my little angel though, no one has to know.” Leaning in Knock Out gave Bee a dramatic smooch on the cheek. With a flick of his fingers, Bee materialized a small square of card.

“On the paper please Knock Out.” Knock Out cocked his frame in frustration, a pout forming on his face.

“Another I.O.U.? You know making those mini contracts for you takes quite a bit of magic. May as well have just done everything myself at this rate.” Bee scoffed.

“I doubt your S.W.A.K takes as much effort as bending reality to manifest three whole new rooms and convincing a man his twin brother didn’t, in fact, die in a train crash when they were kids but only just a few days ago and left three orphaned children behind. I’m not even going to add all the reality-bending I’ll have to have Arcee do for me. Times are getting tougher. More and more tears are forming. Monsters leaking in. You really are a good ally to have Knock Out.”

Knock Out made a noise of disgust. “Stop. Before my heart starts beating again.” Taking the paper from Bee’s fingers he pressed a firm kiss to it, leaving a perfect kiss-shaped burn mark as he pulled away. “Here you are feathers. Try not to need me too soon. I’m afraid I won’t be of much help if you call this in tomorrow. Certainly not dealing with the favors you demand of me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Let’s go see what Arcee and your dogs have dragged in for us.”

* * *

 

As expected Grisham hadn’t stood a chance, even with the skills and knowledge he had. He was certainly no match for Theron when he had someone to show off too and Arcee was not called the angel of vengeance for nothing. Knock Out was happy to leave the place, really feeling the day’s duties and knowing Breakdown would be too even if all he had to do was entertain a bratty angel. As expected the young man was just happily panting at his side, one of Grisham’s torn off legs still clamped in his jaws. Honestly Knock Out was surprised the others had offered him the tasty morsel, he supposed he really was quite the hound tamer or perhaps Breakdown had sneakily snatched it. Who knew. Everyone was playing nice though, likely just exhausted as he was despite their frenzy.

Through another portal thanks to Theron, at another secluded home, though this one much smaller and more reasonable, Knock Out took a knee as he ruffled his hound’s muzzles as they panted and yawned around him. “I know, darlings. It’s been a long night but this is our last job. Are you excited?” Most of his hounds dropped slowly to the ground, gently pawing at the dirt in front of them. Rolling on its side one of the hellhounds responded with a weak a-wooh of a howl. The others eventually joining in.

“Thank you for the motivational speech Iacon. I appreciate it.” He was awarded with another stronger howl as he pulled out a bag of jerky and started passing out treats. “Why don’t you lot just stay here then. This should be easy enough with just Theron and me. If that’s alright with you Theron. I know I’ve been asking a lot from you.”

Pausing mid-chomp Theon snuck a quick lick of the meat before nodding. “Of course, master. I never tire and I would never leave you alone on a job in your weakened state.” Knock Out gave him a quick pet.

“Thank you, Theron. We’ll bring Breakdown along too, you had a nice break after all and while you’re not the most menacing….well they don’t know that.” Breakdown barked softly, nudging his nose into Knock Out’s palm, licking at the demon’s fingers.

Theron side eyed the two of them. “If you think that is the best course of action master. Any measure to better protect you.” The hound went back to his treat but the flick of his tail gave away his irritation at having Breakdown along. Breakdown just inched forward and rested his head on Knock Out’s leg, not even a bit bothered by Theron’s subtle digs.

“It’s just best not to leave new clients to their own devices. Certainly not on their first night out. Even if they do seem to be happier as a hound than a man. I remember your first night, Theron, bringing me birds and beasts of all sorts. You were very cute. Would have brought me anything I asked for I think.” Knock Out leaned in and rested heavily on Breakdown in turn, despite the hound’s trips through fountains and woods he still smelled weakly of cheap cologne. He picked out a few clinging burrs from Breakdown’s fur as Theron finished his snack.

The hound choked a bit in embarrassment, also remembering those days. How desperate he’d been to prove himself even as nothing more than a stupid mutt. “Master, please. There’s no need to bring that up. I know it takes time. It’s only my worry for you that makes me impatient.”

Knock Out chuckled weakly. “I’m not punishing you, Theron. I really do relish the memory of that day. “ Flicking the last burr he could find Knock Out got to his feet and stretched “Tonight just reminded me. The gentle ones seem to end up the most reliable.” Getting up and shaking free any loose dirt from his fur Theron swallowed the rest of his jerky and slowly padded over to Knock Out, nosing at his hand till Knock Out slicked back his long pointed ears with a firm pet.

“I had a debt that needed to be repaid. Demon or no I always repay my debts so it is an honor to protect you.”

“Aww, Theron. Always the gentleman. Shall we head in? Make this quick?” Breakdown’s ears perked up as Knock Out looked at him. With a large yawn, he too stood and headed over to flank the demon’s other side. The demon crooned as he tousled the hound's fur.“That’s a good boy Breakdown.”

* * *

 

The trio found a way into the house through an open window. Odd that it was left open at all considering as soon as he stepped inside Knock Out was kicking a bear trap across the floor so poor Breakdown could jump through. Brian Stein was a rather new client compared to the others he’d raked in tonight. Unlike many inventors of his time, he didn’t want fame or fortune he just wanted dark magic to create what couldn’t in his current time. He hadn’t been specific as to why but Knock Out had an idea it was about a dead loved one. It was always a dead loved one. The terms for his higher knowledge was at least a new invention every year or at least believable progress reports and unfortunately, his handler had stopped believing and had called in a collector. So an open window and a bear trap? Suspicious.

Clearly, he’d taken precaution though, there were preventative measures for all names of ghouls and monsters most demons commanded and employed to do their bidding. All except hellhounds but...nothing really stopped a proper hellhound but there weren’t even minor deterrents. Even more surprising there were no demon traps. Not hidden on ceilings, under rugs, carefully split between walls and mirrors. No tricks. Was he expected? Certainly not. Brian’s contract wasn’t even with Starscream it was with Shockwave, he would have had no idea that it would be outsourced twice. Shockwave did love his beasts so that made much more sense but he did also have hounds. Perhaps Brian was interested in bargaining. Prepared to beg for one last chance to prove himself? It wouldn’t be surprising. The poor soul might also just be tired, exhausted from so many attempts at a fruitless task. Just wanting to die with a little dignity. That was understandable too.

As the first floor of the house came up clean Knock Out motioned his two hounds up the stairs. Knock Out couldn’t help but inspect every inch of the steps, looking for any marks or disturbances but there really was nothing. Usually, this would put him at ease but something kept him alert...a certain feeling...a familiar feeling. An angel’s presence. Certainly not strong enough for one to actually be there but enough to know they had been recently. Brian had been playing with the other side. A wise game for a man on his last legs but not one that the higher-ups would like. They weren’t fond of traitors.

The second landing was littered with more traps. Theron and Knock Out easily disengaged them and even Breakdown was smart enough to leave them alone or outright avoid them after a curious sniff. What sort of idiot were they dealing with? If these were for Shockwave they certainly weren’t smart enough and if he’d been expecting Starscream….well he would have just blown the house to smithereens. When Starscream reaped souls it was on a “to whom it may concern” basis. Once they cleared them all from the hall it was quick work searching all the rooms on the second floor. Nothing. Were they even here? It wasn’t unheard of for an unfortunate soul to go running off and Brian certainly seemed the sort considering the demon he’d chosen to sell his soul to. But as he was doing another walk around he noticed the string.

An attic. He should have known from the windows.

Not nearly stupid enough to go through the front entrance as it were Knock Out sent his hounds to go to the roof but not before getting the rest of the pack to make a little noise in the hopes of riling them up. As soon as they were gone though, a noise caught his attention. It came from downstairs. Could he have missed something? A basement perhaps?

Assuming it would be a useless decoy Knock Out head down alone, if Brian was going to be so vicious as to leave a poor sod to take the carnage for him, well who was he to turn down a perfectly good soul?

Silently Knock Out made his way to the kitchen, being mindful of his footsteps he did a more thorough search of the room. The door was in the cupboard, whoever had worked this plan had tried to hide it with a vacuum and mop but it was impossible to mistake the line in the wall. Knowing there was at least one somebody down there a spark of mischief and flair struck him.  
“Honey, I’m home~” Kicking open the door with enough force to send it off its cheap hinges Knock Out was delighted to hear a shriek and a deep shout of surprise. Less delighted to hear the sound of a shotgun being fired off. Shotgun? Brian would know better...but human weapons were still annoying to deal with. He happily kicked down the mop bucket as well as he called down to the two. “There’s no need for that~ Don’t waste your bullets.”

Sauntering down the stairs, however, Knock Out instantly caught sight of the gun being pointed his way. Such a gaudy white and gold made even more garish with angel markings. The scum holding it only smiled. “What am I wasting now? Get your ugly ass back before I fire another shot into your skull.”

Even tired and weak from hunger it would take far more than one shot to the head to kill him, even with an angel blessed weapon. Now if it had been an actual angelic artifact that would be a different story, but it wasn’t so Knock Out really wished the pain and fury in his chest would die down. Still, he wasn’t exactly a fan of unsightly bruises and any shot would not only hurt but drain his power considerably. He could play this nice. With a quick flick of his gaze, it was obvious Brian wasn’t even here. Likely just the thing the man had been searching for. “Do you really think that peashooter can hurt me? Do you even know who I am?” It was quite obvious he had no idea. Perfect. Knock Out slouched, did his best to look tired, it wasn’t hard. “Listen I’m not here for Brian’s twink you’ve got over there. Didn’t our dear feathery friend tell you I was coming? Or was he too ashamed to admit he’d need a little help dealing with Shockwave?”

The young man lowered his gun. “A- are you serious? He said he was getting help...a fucking demon though?”  
Hook, line, sinker. Angels always picked the most gullible idiots. “Yeah, seriously.”

* * *

 

Outside Theron swiftly scaled the house to the roof, he paced back and forth along the only window to the attic, the rest of the pack below snarling and scratching at the walls and foundations, making as much noise as they could, but not bothering to attack, not yet. To the credit of whoever was inside they didn’t bother even looking out to check what fresh hell had come to them but Theron could just hear them inside, their frantic heartbeats, their panic whispers of plans. It was intoxicating. He had a plan though, he was going to use Knock Out’s newest mutt to his favor.

“Oh, Breakdown~” Calling down to the useless hound Theron was relieved to see he was still focused enough to take orders. Without the frenzy, clients had a tendency to revert back without Knock Out around. “You’re going to learn a new trick tonight. I know you might not know how but you’re just gonna do it till it works. Jump through the window.”

Breakdown took a moment to assess the task. Even with limited wit, he had a feeling that was...impossible...at least how he was. He remembered the things he’d done in his frenzy, the feats he pulled, but he was nowhere close to that now. Still, Theron called down to him impatient. “Come on now, jump! Just do it!”

Slightly terrified of the lead hound in his own right Breakdown couldn’t help but shrink away despite Theron being so far. Theron sighed. “Oh really now? Just take a running leap. You’ll get there eventually!”

Whining Breakdown stumbled backward trying to stay out of the way of the others rushing around like mad. He really didn’t want to do this...but he wanted to go home and he wanted to be back with Knock Out so...he supposed following orders was the fastest way. Dawdling his paws Breakdown took a few practice leaps before rushing forwards and leaping into the air. He’d like to say he made it but he smacked into the house snout first; his claws easily sinking into the walls but not enough to stop gravity from pulling him back down.

Theron stalked back and forth on the roof as he watched the scene, trying his best not to laugh. “Ohh! Good first try. Don’t give up!” The hound was actually impressed. Usually, newbies couldn’t utilize their hellhound abilities unless frenzied so the fact that Breakdown had any skill at all was noteworthy. The mop didn’t have to be graceful, he just had to make it through the window.

Breakdown took his time on the second jump. He glared at the window. Analyzed it. Envisioned his path through it. Focused on the voices behind it. A chattering buzz of fluffy nothing, annoying and yet oddly familiar. Most of all he tried to focus on Knock Out. Even all the way out here he could smell the demon inside. The wafting scent of burning leaves and fresh out of the box baby doll plastic. The scent made his mouth water and his fur stand on edge. His claws kneading the fresh soil deeply as he focused. He could do this. He could.  
A deep growl built in him, a glow returning to his eye as he bounded around in circles. Theron screaming at him for playing games but Breakdown knew what he was doing, unconsciously but he knew. His next leap sent him crashing through the window in one swift ascent. He wished he could say he was proud of the achievement if he hadn’t botched the landing. Skidding on his paws and losing his balance Breakdown somersaulted over himself and landed unceremoniously splayed like a new baby deer.

“W-what the hell?” Breakdown’s ears quickly perked to the sound, there it was again that familiar voice. Breakdown carefully turned and came face to face with a young man holding a gilded white Glock. “Percy for fuck's sake! Who the hell are we dealing with, the ward on the door isn’t going to hold forever!” The young man he was addressing behind him also seemed oddly familiar but Breakdown couldn’t quite place him either.

“I don’t know Sunny! He’s not giving off any energy I can trace!”

“Well trace harder!” Sunny aimed his gun firmly at Breakdown, a serious look in his eye. “Look here Dick the big furry fuck I don’t care how you look I know what you are and if you move an inch I’ll shoot you and it will hurt, trust me.” He was a bit put off that the hellhound didn’t even snarl at him or the weapon like most other hell beasts did. Not even a freakin growl. Sunny couldn’t help but turn back to Percy, his voice dropping to a whisper. “Are you sure Brian doesn’t have a dog? This looks like a freaking pound puppy!” As if on cue the stairs to the attic gave way. Sunny aptly shifted his aim to the whole.

“He’s mine, and don’t you dare even think about harming one hair on his big fluffy head or you’ll make me angry.” Breakdown’s ears perked, he knew that voice. Knock Out, but the figure climbing the stairs certainly wasn’t. “You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry. Not when I can be so reasonable regularly.”

“S-sides?” The gun in Sunny’s had wavered as he watched his brother climb the stairs with a horrifying inhuman grace.

“Mmhmm and let’s just say he’s got a plus one~ You don’t know me though, do you?” Sunny steadied his gun but took a large step back.

“Percy!” The young man’s demand was only answered by the furious clacking of keys.

Knock Out flicked his gaze to the other man, then back deeming him less than a threat.“I can’t say I really know you two either. Hunters? I haven’t come across hunters in ages!”

Ages...that wasn’t good. Looks like this was gonna be a fight. “Well, your lucky streak is ruined.” Sunny quickly fired two shots into Sideswipe’s shoulder hoping they would do anything for his brother. The shot’s landed at least but they bounced, only knocking him back, but whatever was in his brother only laughed, rightfully irritated.

“D-h-ah-ha-harling~ Did you REALLY think that was gonna stop me? I like your spark though. Willing to shoot your own brother! Mhmm, I could use a man like that and well...I can’t help but sense….you’re in a bit of trouble yourself. If you tell me where our dear friend Brian is, I promise we can talk brass tacks.” Sunny nearly choked on his breath his inhale was so sharp. Not at all fooled but...tempted. He had no idea who this demon was. Some of them were useful, willing to make deals to better themselves and if this guy was being sent around doing other demons pick up then for sure he probably needed a boost.

“You like making deals? Fine. Get out of my brother and then we’ll talk.” The demon tapped it’s borrowed chin pensively, tauntingly.

“Hmm~ Well, considering I only used this meat suit to get upstairs and you have no problem blasting it to bits I don’t see why not. Let me ask though, are you prepared to handle me at my worst?” Before Sunny could respond the room began to dim and shake, just a rumble at first but it quickly escalated. Blood suddenly gushed from Sideswipes eyes as they flared a brilliant white, the thick red ichor oozing and spreading all over till it was covering him entirely.

“SIDES!” Rushing forward Sunny was knocked back by the force that sent his brother into the air, his limbs flying back into a disgusting curve as his head all but cracked back, jaw falling open as near black smoke spewing from it. The room quickly starting to reek of burning flesh, rotting fruit, and something Sunny couldn’t quite place but it turned his stomach more than anything. Despite his best effort fear seized him. “PLAN B BRIAN! PLAN FUCKING B!” With a shout a figure descended from the ceiling, screaming wildly as he ensnared the possessed Sideswipe in some sort of cloth.

Breakdown’s ears rang with the sounds of Knock Out’s screams and as they did the feeling came over him. The bloodthirsty primal feeling. Rage, hunger, glee, all rolled into one. Despite his previous fear of gunshots Breakdown dug his paws in and rushed at Brian, his fangs and claws sinking into the man’s shoulder. This quickly got messy, more shots were fired, mostly at him but both other men seemed to be trying for both at this point. Breakdown ignored it all, too focused on the delicious scent wafting from Brian, jaws snapping and claws digging despite the man’s best attempts to hold him off. At some point, he heard Theron. Finally come in to deal with a now free and swinging Sideswipe. Heard Knock Out cackling as he toyed with the lot of them but he was sounding ragged, exhausted more and more with each fancy trick. Then he smelled something. Something that truly drove him mad. Something he’d never smelled before, should have never smelled, Knock Out’s blood. His master’s blood.

Breakdown didn’t even remember thinking as his paws moved on their own, as his frame for a second was nothing but smoke and raging fire as he rushed the fuck still laying shots into his Master. His fangs sinking and shearing into sweet cursed flesh as he sent both him and Sunny flying out the broken window.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I stole that joke from Moana and no I am not ashamed because it is the pique of comedy. Anywho thanks for reading. Kudos, comments, and requests are welcome as always here or on my tumblr.


End file.
